Senses
by Fourangers
Summary: When your resolute mind is able to block the desires of your heart, there’s only one way to relieve the passion. Surround yourself to each primitive sensations. NaruSasuNaru. Series of one-shots with Citrus taste.
1. Touch

**Warnings: **Lime, exhibitionism? AU fic.

_Senses: Touch_

* * *

**Before our masks dawn**

* * *

He arrived in time. He _always _arrived on time. Already used to the clean smell of efficiency walking alongside with the stench of people. He admonished walking through the long corridors of sweaty flesh, scrunching his nose in distaste as he bumped and brushed onto unheeded contact, rushing inside before the automatic doors would close and begin his daily occurrence.

He would cross his arms, placing one side of his body comfortably on the shut door, one leg resting on the other as he observed the landscape passing by. Trying to ignore the fastening of his heartbeats, resisting the temptation to count down each station to arrive, to glance each name tagged on the colored straight lines.

Tough. He already knew all of them by heart, counting on the back of his mind every time that the train stopped, more passengers approaching and the gaps reducing. He would grunt in annoyance and some meek personalities would scoot away, giving him privacy. Allowing him enough space to breathe and search, until _that _person would arrive.

And alas, he entered. He would always involuntarily hitch his breath when cerulean eyes would engrave in his soul, albeit a little sleepy and bored. His eyes would center towards each languid steps until they halted, choosing a place to rest. And he would moist his chapped lips with his tongue when he realized that suddenly, nothing more than suddenly, his mouth was completely dry.

They studied in the same school, same grade, same building even. As part of the system, they had their roles defined to act out. The blue-eyed teenager was an impolite ruffian who picked up fights daily, his clothes scruffy and his face full of marks. He would be the nonchalant, desirable and stoic man that wouldn't involve in anything out of ordinary, save from their struggles. Inside school, they would feign indifference, fill an animosity air between them and punches flied everywhere. That's the extent of their relationship in there.

However, in the subway, they didn't have any labels, only unknown student A and unknown student B. No one to observe them from afar and no one that would specifically glance their interactions. They were in a neutral ground.

Perhaps it was in this case that he slowly realized that every cell of his being focused on that boy and it was getting harder to break the gaze. When he could, he would feel eyes returning him back, but when he leveled up to his direction, they were gone. He would, then, recall every touch that they exchanged through clashes, fantasying the same sensation for other deceitful intentions. Sometimes, the mirage itself would wander where the unfamiliar stink would be out of their way and every confine of the train were free for them to use. Touching, biting, grunting and gasping, they would explore their bodies until the thirst would subside.

And then, his eyes would fly wide to consciousness, running desperately to the bathroom before he would soil his bed sheets.

At the moment that the appointed station would disembark, they would follow the flux of faces, swaying in the same direction. Although, he would inevitably choose some distant exit from his classmate, denying this daily passage of time.

When they arrive at their school, they would return to be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Eternal rivals. Perpetual competition.

Everyday, Sasuke entered again in the same wagon, same time, frowning at the flock of people increasing and blocking his eyesight.

A heartbeat skipped when the impersonal voice of operator declared that familiar station's name and his graphite eyes searched everywhere, trying to establish a contact with that spiky golden hair.

More people arrived and it amplified the difficulty to distinguish Naruto from the crowd, even though Sasuke maintained his determination resolute. He kept roaming around the room, looking for any sign of vivid color, though, as a form of fate taunting him, everyone blocked him out until he could no longer see anything farther than three feet.

Seething under his breath, he chose to grudgingly rest his arm on the window, admitting defeat. His eyes directed aimlessly at his front until…

Azure eyes were staring straight at his.

The brunet widened his own onyx ones, feeling completely startled towards the unexpected scenario, though still undecided in which option he would take. Sasuke just gazed back, the small gap covering them as he could almost feel Naruto's breathing brushing his skin.

An abrupt decrease of velocity promptly pulled his body forward and Sasuke's knee accidentally grazed between Naruto's legs, touching the groin. His lungs suspended from shock, not expecting such incidence as widened blue iris also reflected his bewilderment.

Another push from the brakes propelled his alabaster body even further, the questioned knee melding even further in between until it rubbed closely, inconsequently. For a brief period of desperation, Sasuke thought that the blond would shout enraged, accusing for his low attitudes and throwing a well-deserved blow on his face. Time around them slowed down, their position remained motionless and every tick of the clock measured his growing anxiety.

However, instead of the expected reprimand, the dark-haired teen only saw Naruto biting his lip with his face flushed, the hand positioned near the door enclosed tightly until his knuckles were white. Such reaction wasn't what Sasuke anticipated, so he slowly retracted his knee, only to finally grasp the hardening feeling upwards.

Sasuke blinked twice, not fully realizing the ground-shocking revelations until he resolved to test it one more time, _just to make sure. _His knee ascended once again, but in this moment, it was a deliberate action. He kept going up till the hotness on the skin was painfully evident, and rubbed around it for some subsequent minutes, relinquishing the delicious response he elicited from that pinkish lips. Naruto quickly tilted his neck to hide his lusted filled face behind the crooked arm, muffling all the moans that kept bubbling up while Sasuke's leg lifted and wandered upwards.

Sasuke could feel the erection slowly hardening up, though somehow, his mind settled that it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Every knot of his resilience was gradually snapping out of control, he desired to feel closer the friction, the physical yearn that permeated between them, denied in times of sanity.

It was a game of irony that, although they were encircled by a pack of people, barely breathing in the stagnated air, they could surround to their own universe and bare themselves, throwing all the common sense and caution through the window.

Sasuke slowly drug his hand to palm the worn jeans, somewhat proud to the tent straining from the fabric. Naruto gulped, his breathing turning erratic as he panted for more air. Sasuke's slender fingers played at the tip of his confined erection, eliciting into Naruto's mouth hanging agape, in an attempt to scoop some oxygen to his dizzying head.

A slight bump from an outsider, however, pushed their locked bodies closer and Sasuke's hand was cupping even closer at the covered cock and this time, Naruto couldn't bear to obstruct his lust, his tongue meeting clumsily the ivory collarbone and biting hard to muffle his moan.

The effect was immediate. Electrical jolts shocked through his spine as the brunet also felt a warm sensation curling around his groin. He, too, hindered his own groan escaping from his throat, opting to massage more fiercely and passionately the hardening material. The blond responded with equal ferocity, gnawing the milky flesh till small marks of pinkish red imprinted painfully sweet on it. He licked the wound languidly afterwards, like it was a desirable, yet immoral sin to be devoured.

No one was watching across them. No one entered in their domain yet. Human columns surrounded them, only to have a closed door standing on one of their sides, the tall building shifting and occasionally had some stops at stations. They knew they were safe, all the entrance was coming from the other side...However, they couldn't help but to fear at the possibility that maybe somebody would notice their exchanges. Someone would see, at last, what they kept hiding on society and would reveal it while their eyes weren't alert.

But like some sort of twisted craving, this fact weakened but at the same time also intensified their yearn. A bizarre form of guilty pleasure, closing their privacy under thin papered walls.

Sasuke's other free hand slowly peeled up Naruto's uniform, shifting inside the heated tanned skin and for a brief set of seconds, Naruto's scarred face furrowed in apprehension. It only took a simple action as the brunet tilted his neck even closer, the supple lips permanently attached on his slender column that the blond relented, relaxing his body.

Sasuke took this opportunity to snake down, invading inside while he listened a contented humming, vibrating directly on his skin making him feel a little bit ticklish. No…actually, all his senses were heightened since they began exchange those emotions. Every touch from Naruto snapped out his control, his voice dripping with eroticism and the cerulean eyes filled with desire always made Sasuke hunger for more, wanting more. His hand swarmed deeper, until it registered the cotton boxers beneath his fingers and the waistband securing him. He lightly played with the hem, drawing a weak line through the limits and enjoying Naruto's response, his breaths turning more ragged.

Inch by inch, like they had all the time of universe, his long fingers transversed inside, in an almost apparent innocent curiosity, until he found course pubic curls on each fingertip. Naruto purred, akin to a snuggling kitten being stroked, his delightful mewls languidly interrupted by hasty licks beneath his jaw, shivering slightly as their cheeks met in tender affection. The brunet could hear the hot breath directed to his ear, hands clinging onto his pristine uniform coat as a form of leverage. They both knew that their knees wouldn't buck off after this activity.

Still fondling the tuff of hair, his blunt nails meekly scratched through the expanse of that area, though it was enough to Naruto emit another keen noise, something in between a whine and a moan. All of Sasuke's self-control had at last succumbed to his cravings and, with a sharp inhale from both parties, his hand enveloped the hard organ.

Dilated blue eyes closed quickly to savor tenfold the sensations, his hands grabbing with increased strength around the pale arms while his head rested on the defined chest, his hips bucking forward a little bit as all of his blood vessels pumped towards his groin. The brunet began a tortuous speed, mapping each bump and softness of that hardened organ as he hand gripped upwards and downwards, settling a pace.

The subway made another sudden break of speed and their bodies shifted to the back, until more passengers entered and the wagon was totally packed, people moving moodily to accommodate everyone. As a result, the distance between them had finally perished, their bodies were sandwiched and crushed closely to each other, till the thin fabric of their clothes could no longer hinder their latent thirst.

Naruto's legs were resting forward and was placed in between Sasuke's ones, which on the other side had one hand holding securely his body on the exit door and the other one still inside the worn jeans, resuming his ministrations and intently listening each barely controlled moans. They morphed into gasps and weak biting on his shoulder to his collarbone, occasionally some sucking while he could hear himself hitching some breaths in response.

They increased their rhythm as all the passion was spamming out of control, the tanned teen thrusting savagely his hips to meet the friction on his hand. Sasuke looked down fascinated, a red head spotting in between the caramel color and the worn pants, a string of white liquid dirtying his fingers as more pearled on the slit, signalizing that they were close. To their destination.

"Ah…ha…" The blond breathed out, his nose nuzzling on the nape of the ivory neck. "Sa…Sasuke…" He muttered almost incomprehensively.

The brunet interrupted briefly his actions, shocked, resulting to a whine from his lover. He resumed his actions murmuring almost frightened. "Naruto…"

His hand gripped even closer around the perimeter and enforced his strength, drawing a long noiseless moan from the blond. He pressed again the hard flesh, and all the swaying of the train helped all along, rocking back and forth, back and forth.

As all their heated emotions were building up, they locked their eyes to finally comprehend their passion, the unconscious voracity that overwhelmed their beings. All they wanted now is to seal the last deal, entwine their lips as they acknowledged their shared fire.

They couldn't. A kiss would reveal their relationship to the world and shatter their masks of glass that they preserved every day.

With a forceful tug on the cock, Sasuke felt Naruto's loud beats bursting from his ribcage and all the tanned fingers scratched wantonly, concealing the incoming of orgasm. Naruto hissed and mewled near his lover's ear and the latter believed that he almost heard his name busted in between the garbled noises, cum staining and spilling on his hand.

They quickly realigned as best as they could, Sasuke placing his soiled hand in his pocket hastely; he knew that on his left side there was a handkerchief. However, it wasn't enough to clean all the evidences and he brought again his hand to his mouth and licked them up.

Whiskered cheeks flared up again when he saw the brunet tasting his own essence, a shy silence falling between them, in clash to their previous fervent activities that they experienced before.

"_Tsukishima, Tsukishima…you are now at Tsukishima station…" _The detached tone declared in the interphone and some people dispersed away from the train.

"So…" Sasuke interrupted awkwardly, cursing himself that his voice sounded hoarser than he originally intended.

"So…" Naruto cocked a head to one side, clearly confused to the sudden approaching of subject, when the Uchiha cleared his throat, his face completely red.

The blond teen could feel his lips lifting up to a very mischievous grin.

"So…" he continued, in singsong tone. "I guess that all the movements from the train dirtied my pants in some way, sadly."

The dark-haired teen regarded with a quirked eyebrow, not understanding the predicament.

"So…I guess we should stop some stations ahead so I can clean this thing up, you know." _Or dirty 'em further. _"What do you think of coming with me then?" Naruto pushed Sasuke's arm away from the growing crowd, motioning their bodies closer.

Onyx eyes widened at the proposal, until he drew his own copyrighted smirk. "Well…why not?"

* * *

AN: **Yes. **I know. Yeah, yeah, need to continue the other stories. Stop glaring at me! :( If there's something that it'll appease you guys, there'll be only, **only** 5 chapters!

This fic is called: appeasing your inner pervert self. XD It's been long that I've wrote anything dirty, so…(shakes head) even though I dislike writing limes/lemon.


	2. Sight

AN: This a dedicated birthday shot to emo_aires, though her birthday was long, long, looong time ago…:S Sorry for the lateness!

_Senses: Sight_

* * *

**Tight crimson threads**

* * *

His eyes relaxed when the lush green unveiled its humbleness. Knowing that their landed territory presented better ways of camouflage, he quickly accessed around materials for a brief rest.

Quiet steps followed behind.

- Nippon, year 453 presented the current Rain Village, also known as Ameagakure, began a war that worries the Ninja society all over the world. Although the organization behind such scheme called Akatsuki had almost all their members wiped out, the founder, as well as leader of such group; Uchiha Madara, still resides in the hidden village. His moves and strategies still remains unknown to public face.

He gathered in due time a proper amount of wood and began preparing to lit up a camp-fire, paying no mind the fact that the residing steps took a halt and stood in front of him. Turning around, he surveyed any possible source of food to be consumed.

- All the hidden villages increased their security to maximum level, caused by sheer terror that they may become the unfortunate target of Akatsuki. An unfortunate example, Konohagakure, one of the most respected and powerful shinobi village in the world was almost obliterated by one of their members and was still in their ways of reconstruction. They are now exploiting all means to restoration, though the casualties of war made the date when this would be accomplished unfortunately undefined.

He sat in a nearby trunk while his vision focused on cooking properly the rabbit he hunted. The same unmoving body continued his stance, relentless.

- Rain Village, year 452. After an exhausting battle that cost the life of Pain, one of Akatsuki members, they succeeded to take Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi from Konoha, to their headquarters and began extracting Kyuubi no Kitsune from Uzumaki Naruto's. Due to nature that Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside the said ninja, Akatsuki intended to remove the demon from him to create a massive weapon of destruction to their own gains.

His eyes flickered briefly in annoyance.

- Uchiha Sasuke; a shinobi that temporarily allied with the group and arrived at the scene for initial purposes of aiding the extraction, suddenly interrupted mid-ceremony and attempted to vandalize the machine. Thus, the internal skirmish between the leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara and his temporary henchmen, Uchiha Sasuke, briefly suspended the upcoming impact in history.

His gaze fixed on the motionless being, not daring to utter any kind word. Expecting some retort. Expecting some kind of action. Expecting…anything.

- As since the Uchiha clan has the capacity to control Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uchiha Sasuke activated his Magenkyou Sharingan to stop the extraction. The Sharingan is part of Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai, a particular type of eye used on combat with innumerous abilities applied for their advantage. The Magenkyou Sharingan is a perfected version where few Uchihas are capable to possess it. At the present day, only Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke can use it and to utilize Kyuubi it is needed to have the perfected Sharingan. Fully grasping such knowledge, Uchiha Sasuke sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune till no chakra could be extracted out, stopping the whole process of murdering the shinobi of Konoha.

- Unfortunately, he also wholly sealed Uzumaki Naruto's soul in the process.

After some long time passing by, he inhaled in frustration as his nails dug on the bark of the log and gritted:

"Naruto."

The standing picture didn't even flinch in recognition, merely letting fresh breeze fly by, motioning his still body through his golden locks. Meat were sizzling insistently inside the stagnant silence until the burnt smell expanded between them. (He always forgot to take it on time)

"Sit down."

Automatically, Naruto's knees bended forward while the palm of his hands supported the landing, crouching until his body found a comfortable position on the ground and stared evenly to the brunet.

- In midst of this unprepared event, Uchiha Sasuke as well as Uzumaki Naruto thrived to escape from the scene, much to both of parties' aggravation, Konohagakure as well as Ameagakure. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. Search parties were sent in every possible place, in an attempt to secure a reliable information about their position.

Yet Sasuke persisted on their hide. He lost count how many nights a decent bed were abandoned, warm food were interrupted in mid-thrive. Each grain of time spilled at the running breeze where he at last couldn't cope on noticing the passing of days.

He placed a bowl full of meat on Naruto's lap. The food was shredded neatly in thin pieces, while a pair of chopsticks rested on the upside of the bowl.

"Naruto. Eat it."

The command clicked on his ears, as caramel hands picked up each thread of meat and brought to his mouth in natural pace, munching mechanically without showing any signs educated manners. Each time fingers dived inside the bowl to pick up the food, they got smeared from fat remnants, dirtying further his whiskered cheeks in the process.

"No, stop." Sasuke readily left his own bowl to another side and picked up the chopsticks, that were scattered on the ground, aligning on Naruto's fingers. "You eat with those. Don't eat with your hands, use those bamboo things. See?" He placed his own pale hands over Naruto's and mimicked the motion of picking up the meat with the utensil. "Eat it like th—No, no, no, don't –" When the blond heard Sasuke's order again, his hand moved haphazardly once again, the tips his fingers clashing with the bamboo sticks as he attempted to scoot more food. The chopsticks fell on the grass before both of them could realize it and Sasuke retrieved after long frustrated intakes of air, grunting:

"Don't do that." In response, Naruto's entire actions stopped in mid-air, the piece of meat still half way towards his mouth. Pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's pulse and another command was given, shifting the hand back to the bowl. "Release the food." The tanned wrist promptly fell lax, allowing to be turned around and meet peering graphite eyes.

Naruto's fingers got slightly reddened due to the high temperature of the food, forcing Sasuke to mutter a barely perceptible 'Idiot', his hand clutching the hem of his shirt so fiercely that his knuckles turned white. For a moment or so, his eyes set on some faraway point, in an attempt of evoking, before re-focusing by picking up a napkin and wiping up the dirt.

"…dobe."

He immediately peeked up from behind his black bangs, waiting any kind of reaction and, with another slump of heart, none was given. Naruto still looked dazed, aloof from any outside sensors; his body was completely inanimate aside the basic motor functions.

Sasuke could only blame himself. At the heat of battle and desperation, he activated his Magenkyou knowing that, by controlling Kyuubi, it would change the tides and give a slight advantage to them. He'd never expected it'd would come to this kind of turns of events. He saw, in wild disbelief, a machine extracting something out of Naruto that he understood in a flash that it would mean his friend's end. Sasuke had always vowed to himself that he had cut this bond…he was over it.

He never felt so relieved in his whole life when, after commanding Kyuubi to flee in the deepest recesses of Naruto's soul, the whole process stopped and everything that was being extracted returned back to the blond nin.

However, his heart knew that something felt wrong when, in this short period of triumph, the air stagnated into an eerie silence, foreboding a tragedy.

He barely escaped the hideout, after all, he was carrying a heavy epiphany on his shoulders and only Team Hawk was following faithfully behind him. They didn't understand his motives but every member stood by his side on battle, supporting his decision. If he could had had any kind of breath left to be used in the midst of this whole confusion, Sasuke would want to thank them.

His answer was Juugo closing the gates as tightly shut as he could, giving Sasuke more time to escape.

He would never believe that instead of soothing his suffering, fate would place another arduous reality to him. Naruto didn't respond his calling, didn't answer anything, didn't wholly speak.

His eyes were dead. The usual determined fierce fire now only extinguished to a blank gaze. The sapphire colors dulled out, the entire myriad of hue dimmed to pastel blandness. Even his proud stance that Naruto always carried around reduced into slumped movements, a shadowed consequence from a glorified distant past. Sasuke concluded humorlessly that this, was his utmost punishment for abandoning his friend many years ago.

Sasuke slowly realized that if given commands to Naruto, basic ones though, Naruto would obey automatically once. Verbs like "Eat", "Sit", "Drink", "Follow me", "Wait" eased the whole escaping concept, as Sasuke didn't have the trouble to carry the blond boy around and there did not exist any kind of raised question between both of them.

Bizarrely enough, Naruto's skills as ninja weren't disabled in the process, he could still use chakra to run through the trees or taijutsu to deflect the opponents. Occasionally they would find some Rain nins or bandits, so it relieved Sasuke that he had an extra hand instead of added problem. It was impressive that, though the blue eyes still contained foggy gaze, Naruto still efficiently parried and counter-attacked any kind of blow. To a point that all that Sasuke had to say for Naruto begin to retaliate was "Fight" and nothing more.

It was a strange idea, that all Naruto's reflexes and battle stances were still active but he couldn't do many more basic notions such as using the chopsticks to eat. He could unconsciously understand complex scenarios like his enemies movements and such, making Sasuke wonder which actions exactly could be taken as basic which weren't. Actually, it seemed that everything got jumbled up. Sasuke still remembered the first time that Naruto had to urinate. It was a disaster. It appeared that he kept ignoring this necessity until his physique couldn't sustain anymore. In the end, Sasuke roughly calculated the time when Naruto would eat or drink something and had to command him to do the deed before his body reacts by itself. Luckily, the required verbs had actually the wishful effect expected, since Naruto would search for a nearby tree (or Sasuke would guide him to a toilet) and obey.

It was so foolish. Sasuke felt like he was taking care of a mere infant, or worse, a vegetable person that could eerily walk and act around, but needed constant nurture to stay alive. Frankly, everything around Naruto was unpredictable and disordering (Sasuke almost chuckled humorlessly at remembrance) Sasuke couldn't analyze the full extent of the blond nin current problem. It was especially ironic that the azure eyes would stare impassively back at him, his entire body sat like a lifeless doll when five minutes before he managed to break the ribs of some unfortunate enemy.

Without his usual boastful personality, without his usual brilliance, Naruto could easily blend with the crowd. Even his golden hair, easily spotted in memories ago, looked especially dimming nowadays. His old jumpsuit gear had gotten weary along their journey, so Sasuke searched for another cloth to substitute. Instead, Naruto used grey pants with cream t-shirt that had a hood in any case they entered in a ninja village, because now orange looked so vivid, too alive to fit with the pastel stare. The color of the past simply denied this very current existence.

Uchiha Madara and his subordinates still pursued them through this long year. Obviously, since the last piece had slip out from their fingers unexpectedly, reinforced their connections to find Sasuke and Naruto within every inch of the world. Sasuke undoubtedly believed that, if they ever caught him, he would be punished and murdered for his betrayal without mercy.

Without the ultimate weapon finalized and the Kyuubi-holder still on missing, Ameagakure halted temporarily all operations, forcing the ninja world in a brief cease of fire. The machine wasn't completed though no ninja village dared to invade inside, fearing retaliation.

Since both of the Uchihas had the power to control the Kyuubi, it began an anomalous race on who would be entitled to find significant information regarding it. Sasuke investigated, roamed in every possible Uchiha area, any kind of significant words that would decipher this issue. However, there were times when if he failed, he'd find only burnt remains instead of a house or library.

The scrolls that he could retain didn't have many aiding explanations nevertheless. Sasuke supposed that never in history they sealed Kyuubi inside a human, therefore, all the registering lines revealed uneventful patches of bitterness and untold power inside corruption. He once tried to enter on Naruto's realm, just like the time when they met on Orochimaru's hideout, however, something blocked his passage and only a black image filled in response.

Both of them couldn't really rest for a long period of days since Rain Village always managed to be in their tails. (Sasuke briefly wondered if they forced Karin to use her abilities of sensoring) Konoha though…

Words flied that Konoha had equally threw every manageable resources to find his comrade-in-arms. The village was devastated from last Pain's attack and was still rebuilding, however, such detriment didn't hinder the determination to find the blond.

There was a reason on why they wouldn't encounter so many Leaf ninjas. Actually, those were the times when Sasuke could see that he didn't throughout seal Naruto's soul in the deep compartments of his core, because those were the moments that the shinobi would crane his sun-kissed neck towards a random direction and Sasuke would sense Sakura's chakra approaching dangerously close. This first time they barely fled from her team's meticulous eyes. Sasuke made sure that there weren't a second time.

The same news that delivered Konoha's relentless search also brought that Naruto's missing status brought negative repercussion in court. Certainly, if he ever returned to his home town, there's the possibility that there wouldn't have a proper reception awaiting. Above all, the blond nin wouldn't be able to defend himself because of his current inability, this possibility was absolutely unthinkable.

Sasuke stared once again behind him, Naruto diligently following him all the time. His blond spikes appeared more disheveled when they passed through the current of wind, since Sasuke couldn't accomplish on cutting his hair properly. In the long run, his hair grew too much until it fell on his blue eyes, it was getting difficult for Naruto to spot the dark-haired shinobi. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto obeyed him because Sasuke was the one who sealed most of his faculties or because he was the only one that the blond man had ever interacted throughout this time. The brunet expected that Naruto would probably be the most obedient person if he ever brought to a barber, but on the other hand…Sasuke didn't want pointless risks.

No…the truth was…Sasuke…

The sun had at last hidden behind the horizon and it was proper to find some local inn to rest for the night.

* * *

They could camp, but it already took too many days without bathing that it was consternating. Sasuke fortunately had the advantage to contain filiations that would provide necessary capital to the (official) Uchiha heir. Most of them were banks, where he would briefly take the necessary money and go to another town in any case they would track him down. He wondered why his life had turned into such unpredictable chaos.

He wondered why he hadn't stopped such lunacy till now.

"Sit on the bed, wait there." Sasuke spoke while he already prepared his clothes and entered in the bathroom. Those were the rare moments where he could indulge himself, forget briefly all the heavy problems and relax hearing the currents of water. His guard wasn't entirely lax though, all his senses were alert to any kind of suspicious chakra.

It didn't take too long for Sasuke to end, him opening the door and allowing the dewy breeze refresh the foggy room. His skin prickled, though he couldn't recall if was in response from the shock of temperature or the expectation of the imminent events.

He only gave a simple bathrobe to Naruto and a command of 'Enter inside the bathroom.' Not sparing a glance when the tanned man obeyed till his presence disappeared behind the walls.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's previous spot on the bed and continued, 'take off your clothes', 'stay under the shower' (Sasuke didn't turn off the cap), 'pick up the soap', 'rub the soap throughout your entire body', 'turn off the shower', 'wear the robe'. Actually, all those orders Naruto had learnt after sealing his soul indicating that maybe, maybe there would be a time Naruto would return to normalcy.

Another tensed silence lingered in the room, Sasuke observed his hands wiping off the sweat on the bed sheets, his voice somehow couldn't find a way to vibrate the proper words. He succeeded, feeling more dirtied than ever, murmuring. "Come out now."

Quiet steps entered in the darkened bedroom and this time, he forced his onyx eyes to stare forward. No response was given from the cobalt eyes, so Sasuke slowly opened every inch of his mouth again and said.

"Naruto."

His body language didn't exhibit any sign of recognition.

"**Strip."**

Automatically, tanned hands shifted to the hem of his cloth and opened the fabric apart. His actions didn't have any seductive meaning, neither looked like a daily occurrence tapped in life. Naruto only unhurried pried away the cloth as it slid down, revealing his shoulders, his arms to his lithe torso. He didn't bother to untie the belt that was crudely tangled, he just pulled down the rest of the robe until he was bare naked.

Sasuke couldn't help but to gaze mesmerized at the revealed flesh, his eyes drinking each detail of Naruto's body, hypnotized as his own body stood up and trailed towards that striking vision. His feet sauntered in broad steps, feeling more eager than a childish boy running towards his favorite toy.

His movements still had a wobbly decision, he swung near the blond till their breaths rested few inches of difference, awaiting. His right hand wrapped strongly around Naruto's arm, though the left one closed to a fist on the other side, realizing that this was the exact moment that he could still back down, and try to salvage any kind sanity left for him. Or drown, engulf in eternal repentance and despise himself for this screwed reality he was thrown in.

Unfortunately, Sasuke knew his decision long before he could reflect it.

"Naruto." Though yet, he could not dare to voice his deepest longings of his heart, fearing some kind of personal emotion he could not name. Therefore, Sasuke only commanded the closest achievement he could get. "Tilt your head closer."

And Sasuke was rewarded by a basking sensation of complacency when chapped lips positioned next to his and he immediately delved in. Naruto's mouth was naturally slightly agape, presenting an opportunity for Sasuke to invade in, both of his ivory hands cupping the whiskered cheeks. His tongue explored hungrily, tasting and sucking that contented emotion that he fled for so long, but now could no longer deny it. He surrendered to his desires, the lust accumulating in such excruciating levels that it was disgustingly addictive.

And he waited, wishing that this exchange would be reciprocated but Naruto only stood, completely inanimate. Sasuke though was too drugged to stop, his guilt trying to demand some consideration towards his friend.

But Sasuke only allowed himself to gone astray inside that myriad of bliss, pleading, god, if only Naruto could close his eyes...Sasuke already drowned too much to care. At some point when his hope dimmed, he himself closed his dark eyes, pulling the supple lips closer with a secure hand on the neck. Another hand traveled down to grip a semi-hardness from the blond, briefly playing with the pubic hair before he started to pump harshly in swift strokes.

"…mmhm!" His twisted heart registered a reaction _at long last _from the blond while the latter voiced something like complaint mixed with a moan. This action briefly pulled Naruto's tongue upwards, allowing Sasuke to wrap around and suck more.

The first time…

The first time that they did it…

That first time…was an accident.

It had been long days since they took a bath and they reeked. Sasuke at first risked the command "take a bath", however, it was shunned with a silence on the other party. At comprehending this limit, he begrudgingly helped Naruto to clean himself, beginning with stripping off his clothes, splashing his golden hair, his nude body obeying his every order, every word. And Sasuke felt compelled to see to which extents Naruto would follow each demand, to what end…to where—

He should have stopped after this mishap.

However, his soul kept stimulating that sinful feeling, recollecting details any time he attempted to ignore or push the desire down, Naruto was always so complacent too. The sole second when Sasuke could resurrect his forgotten heart. _His _feeling of being alive was too unbearably sweet, he couldn't stop.

When Sasuke could sense the hard pulse throbbing on his palm, he finally freed Naruto's lips, whispering huskily.

"Turn around, place your hands on the table in front of the mirror." Sasuke already fumbled around his abandoned pockets to pick up a bottle of lube and smeared uncontrollably on his fingers, too much had poured out. He used the excess to spread on his own cock, hissing from the cold feeling while he already gripped Naruto's thigh impatiently, one finger already spearing inside the tight ring of muscle.

Sasuke couldn't even accumulate any kind of sexual experience whenever he owned Naruto. His raced heart entered in such chaotic typhoon of emotions, bursting in frenzy that his mind blanked, till it reduced to implore for more, wanting, craving, his control slipping away as this desperation overflowed his body.

He winced when the entrance was already stretched enough, two fingers were already sliding easily as he inserted a third one, listening to the growing moans and whimpers gifted to him. His eyes looked at front, and, with a crooked tilt of his lips, the mirror reflected the usual neutral face was beginning to contort with pleasure.

Sasuke's hand blindly searched for a nearby chair and pulled near so he could rest on it, his fingers withdrawing in due time as he guided the tanned hips. His heart spoke, already thrown on the thirst of passion to back down:

"S-sit down."

A wordless gasp flew past his throat, shivering from the electric current that thundered his core. Sasuke picked the tanned thighs and widened them enough for Naruto to slide deeper in every thrust, picking up a pace as he accommodated the intoxicating tightness around him. They were positioned in front of a large mirror, in a way that Sasuke could observe every minimal reaction from Naruto, the gradual flushness that contaminated his tanned skin to the way the hardened cock bobbed up and down in synch with every thrust as Naruto's own hands positioned on the armrests to grip better the friction.

The mere vision of his glistening cock appearing and disappearing inside Naruto and being engulfed by such silken pleasure drove Sasuke into unbearable madness, grunting while he sped up the thrusts. Each pant orchestrated inside that room and every moan spilled forth revealed his wanton need that Sasuke tried to deny that he had.

Each night uncovered his desires he believed he never had since promises ago. This same yearn followed hand in hand with another tender disclosure that...he's incapable to break the bond.

Sasuke could never forget Naruto. He could place the blond into side priorities on his brain, but there was a permanent ache that pulsated in every corner, diminishing only when this close scent crawled to his skin, how Naruto's sole presence gave Sasuke an abnormal quietude of his emotions.

He didn't want Akatsuki to kill Naruto wasn't only because they were murdering his friend, but also because he didn't wish to lose this whole contentment. He wasn't fleeing from Ameagakure in fear for the retaliation, he didn't want to handle Naruto to anyone.

"…Haaaaaah—!" A keen shout echoed inside the room as the brunet sank his teeth along the juncture of Naruto's shoulder and neck, marking in red stains throughout the long tanned column, moaning while Sasuke began stimulating his nipples.

Their current position somehow frustrated Sasuke, as if he couldn't embed deeper, closer inside Naruto. He finally dislodged himself from the chair and pushed Naruto forward, the close contact with the mirror fogged the surface in each breath. Naruto himself placed an arm to rest his forehead to av the gelid contact. Sasuke briefly ceased his actions, licking that luscious taste of sweat running on the tanned neck, before making his nose bury in the dampened strands of golden hair and locked his legs, ramming deeply inside Naruto.

"Aaaaaaah!!!" The blond screamed, his back arching as his hips encircled around, trying to follow the speeding rhythm between them. One ivory arm slung through the tanned torso possessively, Sasuke understood that he would never let anyone else be so intimately close to Naruto besides him.

He would never let anyone close to Naruto find the blond.

His heart began to flutter at the reflection of glazed eyes slowly returning to that vivid blue color, more vibrant than any summer sky. Just his gaze made Sasuke feel more fulfilled than their current close embrace.

Sasuke was addicted the way that Naruto's building rapture succeeded to perform a patch of his usual past lively self.

This realization madly showed that Sasuke would never let anyone provoke such intensity towards the blond.

And that's why Konoha was a hinder.

Their rhythmic movements already lost the established pace at this wholesome point, now only resumed to drive each other wildly in search for the end.

- He didn't want any shinobi of Konoha to find them not because he feared for Naruto's judgment, neither because Konoha was Uchiha's enemies.

"Aaaaah—Aaaaah—Heeeeeh—" Naruto's noises only reduced into garbled moans as he also looked at his own reflection, apparently also feeling aroused by the visual stimulation moving in synch with erotic slaps of their bodies melding to each other. The slit of his penis already flowed freely beads of precum, as he hissed when Sasuke's hands wrapped around it, stroking in time with each ram in.

The brilliance merged inside the pools of sapphire eyes, giving back the boisterous Naruto of the past. Unable to repress his desires, Sasuke grunted.

"Naruto—" Calling his name.

- Sasuke didn't want Konoha to find Naruto because no one else deserved to be entitled in curing Naruto's condition…!

"Look—at me." The vibrant blue eyes turned to meet his own gaze and Sasuke approached.

- Above else…Sasuke absolutely won't let any presence beside his stay close to Naruto…

He kissed once again the bruised lips, in an increasing passion that he believed he never contained before. Their pace was already loose at this point and they only waited…to the brink of ecstasy—

* * *

After releasing and cleaning with any remaining of energy, both of them would fall bonelessly on the bed, ready for slumber. Sasuke couldn't dare to entangle his limbs close to the tanned ones, so bizarrely was this fact. He only approached himself to gaze with an akin of tender on his eyes, memorizing Naruto's feature as the content expression slowly returned to the blank self, the sapphire eyes shutting lid as lethargy weighed down.

Sasuke's mouth tensed, making a repetition of gaping and clenching, gathering his courage to finish the night.

"Naruto…" He wondered if his friend would ever forgive him for this. Why he would dare to hope…?

"Please…" The next set of words always died on his throat.

_Hug me._

And by some kind of twisted form of miracle, Naruto would still stretch his arms to cup Sasuke's cheeks and bring closer to his side, the lovers finally falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Ugh. What a sick, sick fic. Why the hell have I written this thing? GEH. It wasn't supposed to be that angsty! Dammit Sasuke, why do you have to be such a demented person? (points angrily) Grrrrrrrraaaaah!

I want to write NaruSasu!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah. Does this fic count as…non-con…? o.o (sigh…) I hate the fact that I'm always incapable to label my fics…


	3. Smell

_Senses: Smell_

* * *

It was already morning, languid eyelids slowly opened, gathering pieces of consciousness as he raised his arms wide. Contrary to popular belief, he woke up punctually, never wasted a moment less in slugging around. He still preferred waking up at his own pace, naturally, though he obeyed the clock at necessary circumstances, following his schedule in an efficient manner.

His house was located in the suburbs, in a comfortable residential area that offered a cozy neighborhood. His position of power called for a tight security, thousands of shinobis guarded around the area, although they allowed the inhabitants to have their privacy inside. He sluggishly showered himself, brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed his clothes, yawning from the remnants of his sleep.

His wife greeted with an energetic voice, which he returned in the same cheerful way. They shared a chaste kiss as both prepared to share the breakfast, chatting about their daily chores. To any onlooker when they observed the couple passing by, they would envy their closeness. If ask any civilian of the village, they would declare proudly that their leader had chosen such a nice partner, this couple fit so well to each other. Behind any great man lied another great woman.

He bid his farewell while he carried around some documents and the lunch box for today, some bodyguards already follow him diligently, teleporting and jumping in silent hums. He would arrive at his office, his competent team arranging all issues and helping in every kind of problem arise. Some took care of internal affairs, another from alliances between other shinobi villages, one would concentrate on each report of mission and other organizing the upcoming ones, all of them assembled to give a briefing every day. He would listen them in silence, revising their statements alongside the written reports.

"Hokage-sama…so, next week there's a meeting with the Ameagakure. Konan is expecting you to talk about the latest restorations…"

He grumbled and yet tilted a founding smile. "Hm, it's been long since I've saw her. I also need to pay my respects to Yahiko and Nagato."

"Hokage-sama…hey!" One stomped lightly her foot on the ground to pick his attention. "The latest reports from A-Class mission! You need to stamp them all!"

He sighed. "I think someday I'll pay for someone to do this boring thing. Or—"

"No! Geez, I don't care if your bunshin is a perfect copy of yourself, such important responsibility should be entitled to you only! I won't permit someone else to do such thing!"

He let another sigh escape from his lips, while his eyes scanned around the room in avid pace.

"Hokage-sama, I'm going to give a brief resume on the necessary installments and the following gauge level of each construction inside Konohagakure. After that, please listen to today's schedule as well for the next two days, there are some slight changes regarding meeting the Fire Daimyo."

He nodded briefly, his hand waving flippantly allowing his secretary to continue, his eyes still fixated on the documents.

"Hokage-sama, here's the tea." One timidly offered the steaming cup, the fragrant odor expanding inside the room.

"Very well, there's the need to construct a new ninja school in the F-13 district, we already found some chuunins who are interested in teaching—"

"Hokage-sama, I'll continue organize the files now. Request to leave the room."

"Request allowed. Thank you for your hard work." He answered while his assistant bowed respectfully.

"Children, we can conduct an interview afterwards. Also, Konoha's hospital is in need of new equipments—"

"Hokage-sama." A team of Anbu suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. "Awaiting permission for the next mission."

"Permission granted. I bid you Godspeed in this mission." He retorted as a whirl of wind scattered and disappeared inside the room.

"There are some which is already dated 5 years old, though many are still in good conditions. It's time to expand the area of shinobis who were genjutsu affected, the enemies lately are using a new version of Nemuri no Jutsu—"

"Hokage-sama, could you sign those papers please?" One ran inside the room, almost breathless.

He signed and watched as the same person sprinted away.

"Therefore, the hospital's director already listed some machines to aid us in this problem. He already expressed his gratitude and complimented your great leadership, Hokage-sama."

He held the highest position inside Konohagakure. He had many responsibilities and access of grand powers to aid the people in necessity.

He was the Rokudaime Hokage from Konohagakure, one of the strongest shinobi ever existed in this world. Children begged to hear telltales of his achievements, rumors spread like wildfire about his imposing aura, enemies trembled upon the mention of his name.

Loved by many, feared by others, admired by all.

"Also, about today's schedule." His secretary paused, and then coughed awkwardly instead.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I saw that you removed all activities from 1:00 pm to 3:00 pm." The aid frowned almost imperceptibly, but he detected anyways.

"Yeah, need to kick some Bastard's ass." He grinned wide, his eyes already sparkling with mischievousness.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama…" His secretary paused as he saw the leader stiffening towards the next set of words. "There's no need to selectively choose Uchiha Sasuke to be your sparring partner."

Cerulean eyes gazed through the window, ignoring the tone of disapproval permeating inside the room.

"I'm sure that there are many shinobis who are in par with Uchiha Sasuke's skills. Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, all of them already offered their time to your whim. They also declared interest in sparring with you."

"Nah, maybe later. Hey, it's almost time, so, Konohamaru, leave you there, 'k?" He declared, one foot already prepping on the window pane.

"Hokage-sama—!" His secretary protested.

Though Naruto showed a toothy grin. "Heh, it can't be helped. The Bastard's the only one who's my rival, after all!" He declared jumping outside, unheeding to the protests generated afterwards.

* * *

**Under the veil**

* * *

Naruto snorted when a brief fluctuation from his foe's chakra showed that his presence was already known by the other party. He was still in some considerable meters away from the brunet, and yet, the latter could detect always him no matter how well he could mask his chakra. Even so, his feet guided instinctively towards his target, each step gathering nearer and nearer, his nervousness also growing altogether with each elimination of distance between them, for god knows what reasons. Naruto couldn't understand if his anxiety was due to finally being able to spar with Sasuke or was it because…

He always abhorred what happened whenever he arrived.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto **hated** it. The way Sasuke would murmur in a respectful way towards him, the neutrality that hung over simple words; two words, was almost like swallowing acid down his throat. He repulsed when the dark head would duck down in reverence, his legs would kneel courteously, as one hand would place in front of the chest as a formal greeting. He loathed the way that his friend would maintain a reasonable distance between them, the kneeled body not moving an inch to greet in a more casual manner.

He detested, he despised, he repulsed, he found it **insufferable**. There wasn't a day when Naruto wanted to punch through that thick stupid Uchiha head of his and scream that Sasuke should stop this right here and now, because Naruto _hated_ it. And actually, he did act upon this way at the first time those sets of words were processed, result from utter shock and rage. However, Sasuke didn't drop the honorifics, and no matter how much Naruto cooed, asked or joked to stop it, his friend was relentless.

"Hey Bastard, I already said that there's no need to do this ya know. You don't have to be the uptight asshole, but then again…" He chuckled uneasily. "Maybe I'm asking too much from an icy ass like you, right Sasu-chan?" Naruto taunted, expecting that his rival would return with equal bite, the vain hope that something would restore the distant past.

His friend, though, only maintained his kneeled position, awaiting. Naruto almost fell in the temptation to kick Sasuke's legs, just to incite any outrageous reaction. Anything to provoke a normal reaction, inflame something outside the courteous but impersonal behavior.

"_It won't work, this won't work, it never worked…" _The blond man moved his hand up to alleviate the protocols. "Let's go, a whole day in the office made me all rusty. Can't wait till I'll kick your sorry jerk's ass."

His friend only wordlessly stood on the ground, his head still bowed down in humility. It felt so strange a proud Uchiha would act in such way, admitting that someone was superior to them. It was weirder to see _Sasuke _act like that, above all, to succeed in removing any arrogance and act so respectful towards the ex-dead last of the class.  
Why would he do that…?

The brunet followed behind Naruto, giving an adequate space between them, a silence awkwardly lingering between them. Naruto could never understand how this situation would permeate for so long. And why couldn't he ever succeed on breaking apart. They walked in the familiar training grounds, same exact area and choosing the same period of sparring that they trained in their genin days, though it almost appeared to Naruto that they were mere strangers now. This was so frustrating.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke murmured, breaking the silence.

"What!" Naruto snapped unknowingly to himself.

"I beg your pardon, though I cannot comprehend the reason Hokage-sama would arrive at this place. I'm sure that Konohagakure possess many skilled fighters that can aid you on shape your shinobi skills. There's no need to select someone who may not be on par with your abilities."

"_SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!"_ Naruto forced down the tightness suffocating his throat, ignoring also his curled hands that gathered cold sweat. "I don't fucking care, let's go Sasuke."

There was another uncomfortable silence and then. "Hokage-sama." A warning tone.

"Don't call me—" His breaths were coming uneven, and Sasuke's noiseless attitude was somehow affronting his helplessness. It took his every ounce of patience to speak evenly. "Why won't you call me just like the old times? Sasuke." Naruto always asked, already knowing the standard usual answer, but still hoping that—

"It would be disrespectful if my humble self calls such way, Hokage-sama." Sasuke told, bowing once again.

_One day…_

"Tch. The icy princess that I'd always known. Can't you loosen up for a while?" Naruto tilted a crooked smile, waiting any kind of reaction. However, Sasuke continued in maintaining his position, mutely.

He _hated _this! Hated the fact that Sasuke would no longer used any taunting words, the specific nicknames that was always aimed to Naruto, forgotten now under a thick veil of dust. Hokate was the title everyone greeted him in a respectful way, it was his symbol of acknowledgement after many years of exclusion. However, to be forced in hearing the same label coming from Sasuke's voice, gave Naruto a sensation that a tall barrier had risen between them. It disgusted him so much…

_Call for my name…_

"That's enough Sasuke. I want to train with you because…" At last, the blond turned slightly his head to meet onyx eyes. "Because, I still owe you a revenge from the last spar. Think I didn't forget about that?" He laughed then. "But I'm still winning the overall score, just 'cuz I'm awesome like that."

Naruto was rewarded with a soft snort and a tilt on a lip revealing to him. Sasuke closed his eyes, already reaching one hand in the pouch to grab some shurikens. "Very well then."

This, sometimes Naruto feared to admit to himself, was the sole moments that he felt he was **alive**.

* * *

Meetings, visits and debates. Those were other issues that filled the Hokage's agenda. Ever since Akatsuki's battle, all the alliances were strengthened as a result, Konohagakure acting as the main pillar that held everything altogether. It increased the numbers of traveling from country to country, diminishing all kinds of tensions between them or halting any possible threat that would risk the current peace, acting as an ambassador everywhere.

Fortunately, he reserved some time to inspect for himself many constructions to asylums, hospitals, schools and many others, satisfied with his work of restoring his village. Just as the Hokage was entering a class of promising ninjas, he was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama." Another ANBU appeared from behind and Naruto could feel his good mood draining away.

"Say it."

"The council accepted another round to decide about Uchiha Sasuke's judgment. They await you in court, expecting your defense regarding him."

Ah…he was already feeling a migraine. "That wrinkly, good-for-nothing old farts. Why can't they just give up already? Fine." He was already turning around when a voice interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama!" His secretary sounded exasperated. "Why, why do you need to waste your time like that?!"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke's in trouble, I need to help him!" He didn't care that he was raising his voice. How _dare _them to question his decisions!

"Think about it, does that…traitor even deserves your help?!" The younger man instantly gulped when he saw cold steeled blue eyes. "You're the Hokage of Konohagakure, you're our leader and inspiration. You have many responsibilities and tasks to be fulfilled. Many countries and villages are reflecting your decisions and awaiting your orders and yet, you're going there, wasting your time with a lost case!"

"He's not a lost case!" He rebutted stubbornly, not caring that some children gathered around the door.

"Whether he's or he's not, Hokage-sama, why would you use your time and effort with someone who betrayed our village?! Someone who attempted to jeopardize the current peace, almost created a war in this world, and yet—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled, the corridors echoing the roar of his voice. "I'm sure that I'm already adult enough to know all my own decisions, don't come here questioning them!" Before his assistant could protest, Naruto responded. "Doesn't matter how, I'll be going now. I entrust you to fill my absence, that will be all."

The younger man snapped his mouth shut, frowning in disapproval. However, he still bowed respectfully, bidding his farewell. The Hokage glided smoothly while he followed the Anbu towards the court, already preparing his speech.

"Finally, it took goddamn_ months _for them to approve this new section. I hope they will comply this time, that goddamn old wrinkles, they only give me fucking headaches." He muttered to himself, inhaling deeply as he met the closed wooden doors. "Hah, hell, here I go." Naruto opened, sudden synchronized noises of chair being moved and people rising from their seat ensued, waiting.

"The court will start now!" And it was ridiculous, he knew from the expression of their faces that they couldn't bare for this stupidity end quickly as possible. Nevertheless, he also picked the main chair and stared evenly, in defiance.

"Hokage-sama, what will be the reason for the 10th time you'd call us in section once again…?" Homura asked, looking thoroughly annoyed and weary.

Naruto responded in an even tone. "For the same reason I called nine times before. Uchiha Sasuke's pardon." Grumbles and exasperated sighs reverberated inside the atmosphere, accompanied with shifting of positions.

"Hokage-sama, at this point of this issue, I'm frankly questioning your sanity to prolong about an obvious result. Uchiha Sasuke's judgment will always stay the same."

"And yet, I've managed to change from death sentence to prison sentence in the 3rd section right?" Another shifting of chairs. "And in the 5th, the prison sentence became prison at residence and by the 7th's, he was allowed to move around the village as the 9th he was allowed to comply some genin's mission. I will not give up."

"We allowed concessions for Uchiha Sasuke that are still in the acceptable terms, but what do you desire, Hokage-_sama_" One sneered sarcastically. "is an absurdity that we won't ever permit regarding a subject like him."

"Why the h—!" The Hokage forced down the tone of his voice and continued. "I cannot comprehend why you wouldn't allow Uchiha Sasuke retaining his shinobi and citizen rights in Konoha. Every since he returned to Konoha, he obediently followed each demand of yours and didn't trespass any rule or limit you imposed to him. I can personally guarantee myself that he is completely harmless and changed in every positive meanings, he's ready to be instated in Konohagakure. Why won't you allow such fact? It had already passed nine months ever since!"

"It doesn't matter how long his sentence will linger, or how well is his behavior. His decisions and his actions in the past won't ever change and his betrayal won't make Konoha regain its trust towards a dangerous nin like Uchiha Sasuke. Can't you understand the meddlesome course we need to apply just so he won't suddenly vanish in air—"

"Even if there's no need to do that, because he won't ever step one inch away from Konoha—" Naruto rebutted.

"All the Anbu escorts that are employed just to follow every move and prevent any possible actions when they could use their time for more fruitful meanings, such as fulfilling S-Class missions or guarding eminent figures—"

"There's no need to call for any shinobi to guard him, he had never lifted one finger against any citizen of Konoha, I don't understand the use for such decision—"

"Can imagine the high costs everyone in Konoha need to pay just to keep a criminal—"

"He's not a criminal!" Naruto snapped angrily but the judge was relentless.

"Just to allow a capriciousness of a young leader who's too willful to understand basic concepts and we're too merciful to allow some of your impulsive decisions."

"I am fully aware of my decisions and don't you _dare_ take that tone on me, I may be inexperienced compared to veterans like you all but I'm efficient enough to be appointed in this position that I hold to this very day." The Hokage inadvertently snarled, catching the attention of every member inside the room, the agitation rising in the room. "I can give you solid proofs that illustrate that Uchiha Sasuke is a changed man, I had already organized many reports and documents to show his good behavior ever since his arrival at Konoha, those aren't inconsistent claims that each one of you accuse me for, they are official and palpable—"

One snorted derisively. "That Hokage-sama probably showed those in the last session—"

"**That**" The leader gritted his teeth, "are completely up to date and presents new information showing that Uchiha Sasuke is qualified to retain his citizenship in Konoha."

Someone finally burst in indignation. "Why can't you just simply give it up, foolish br—" One glare that was tainting the blue iris in red was enough to silence the man.

"Hokage-sama! This is the tenth session that you have brought us trying to change the unalterable!" Though another raised himself from his seat and complained. "You can't change the inevitable fact! Uchiha Sasuke was an S-Criminal nin!"

"He's not anymore!" Naruto yelled back.

"He fled from Konoha to become Orochimaru's apprentice, he allied his forces with Uchiha Madara, was part of the Akatsuki organization that threatened the peace inside the ninja world…"

"All of those are part of his past, he had come back to Konoha ready to pay for any regrets he had done before…"

The council grunted with sarcasm. "We surely do remember this episode. Our supposed respectable Hokage disappeared through an extended period of two weeks leaving only a simplistic note, caused havoc inside each administrational department and incited insecurity between the citizens of Konoha…"

Naruto simply allowed each stinging words prick on his skin.

Another continued. "Only to return suddenly with a heavily wounded Uchiha Sasuke that demanded all talented medic-nins to use their time and effort to heal that man. Why did you comply his plead so easily, unheeding the needs of the village that also calls for your constant vigilance…?"

"_But…he called for __**me**__…called for __**my **__help…" _He wondered.

"Why would you go so far for someone like Uchiha Sasuke…?"

"_Because he's my __**Best **__FRIEND!" _Naruto suppressed the urge to declare his thoughts out loud and focused. "I'm merely defending someone who I believe that he have fallen in a horrible case of bad judgment."

"And yet…each Konoha citizen follows this _bad _judgment so to speak…there isn't one soul who wouldn't agree that Uchiha Sasuke is someone who no longer deserve any trust. Why do you have to endlessly defend that man…?"

He was the bond Naruto had always craved to maintain…the very first friend who comprehended him…

"That is enough, I won't allow any of you to question my own visions and points of view. All I ask you is to revise all the documents I presented and give a more proper decision in the next session that will start." The Hokage ignored murmurs and grunts of protest generated and had finally propped himself from the seat.

"Fine. This court is adjourned for now." Sounds of wooden hammer echoed as he turned and left the growing hushes of complaints.

* * *

Onyx eyes met cerulean ones, and Naruto saw with increasing dismay his friend kneeling to acknowledge him. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"C'mon…Sasuke. There's no need to be this formal to me you know…I called all the guards off, you don't need to fake all this useless things…" His throat chuckled dryly, only to sudden die out. Naruto couldn't alleviate anything between them, not when he was already engulfed inside oppressive air and he didn't know how to flee away from it.

And yet, he continued, knowing that he was wasting his effort. "I'm sure that no one would be near the training grounds now, I ordered everyone not to interrupt me in any kind of circumstances or problem, you can act freely, do whatever you want." And Naruto waited.

However, Sasuke resumed the respectable reverence, unmoving.

He was feeling his chest tighten painfully as he murmured, almost desperately. "You…you don't have to do this to me, I don't care about what they would say about the Hokage befriending you, I don't, I don't…I!" Naruto chocked an unrecognizable noise and the brunet involuntarily tilted slightly his head in inquiry. But a trembled tanned hand covered his eyes. "I…" His gaze regained strength and Naruto rasped. "Let's go. Time to spar." He waved around the hand, allowing Sasuke to stand in the upright position and prepared an onslaught of flying shurikens. The blond almost sensed some kind of apology through this attack.

Naruto swiftly ducked, one hand already wielding a kunai as he parried another set of weapons. He always felt that what it lacked in verbal communication, they compensated the sensation of familiarity through spar. There wasn't any moment that he could forget Sasuke's battle stance and sense, the moment the fist would barely connect to his face, he would be able to avoid the fatal blow for a knick of time. Neither would he feel astonishment whenever his middle kick would be easily evaded to one side, also remediating his elbow jab with a simple palm placed in front of the pale cheek, almost appearing that those moves were synchronized and planned, their bodies shifting in compassed pace. There was a challenging gleam presenting on Sasuke's eyes, something the succeeded to be preserved from their genin years. Naruto also knew that he was returning that gaze with the same intensity, grinning widely whenever his muscles strained, flexed and contracted in tune with each blow.

The inevitable proximity of their bodies gave him a strange sensation of comfort. This was Sasuke who he had ever known, the Sasuke who acknowledged him as his rival and recognized him as his best friend. All his moves weren't vicious and had a tint of amusement in between, something that Naruto could call a sense of intimacy.

The fresh scent of pine trees surrounded them, isolating the blurring colors from the outer world. Some roots made the ground uneven, and the blond accidentally stepped in one, stumbling slightly.

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" Naruto immediately tensed from the call, narrowing his cobalt eyes in silent fury.

They stood in their distanced positions, the brunet expecting any kind of order though slightly restless from unsettling silence from the blond.

Sasuke asked once again. "Hoka—"

"Stop. That." He muttered.

"Hokage…sama?" Sasuke questioned while Naruto picked a kunai from his pouch, already ready to attack.

_What happened between us…are you willing to forget about all this?_

"I said, stop." He inhaled deeply before expelling all air in one seething yell. "_Calling_. Me like that!" The blond nin lunged forward, as Sasuke barely parried with his Kusanagi, jumping some steps behind.

Without wasting a blink, Naruto embedded twin sets of knives with wind recomposition, already expecting to be recoiled with lightning one. Fortunately, it was enough to rebound the long sword away from Sasuke's hand, flying away till it stuck in a nearby tree with a dull noise.

_What about our bond, you want to erase all that?_

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke grunted as he deflected series of seething punches, coughing when a knee dug in his stomach.

He snarled. "Don't you dare call me in that way!" Naruto didn't wait for his foe's recover to aim a fist towards one cheek, that the latter deflected. However, at the moment his control had shattered, words kept spilling uncontrollably beyond his will.

"Stop calling me like that! Stop that!" He was pushing Sasuke backwards, barely keeping ground from the unevenness, bruises were surfacing from both of their skins as Naruto's heart filled with rage.

"Stop that!!" Naruto found himself screaming in hysterics, his emotions fueling the desperation in each word.

Sasuke barely stifled out. "Ho—"

"STOP THAT!!!"

_What about me!!! You want so much to get rid of me?!?! Why do you want so much to forget what we had between us, why are you acting so distant from me again!!! Why can't you acknowledge me, why aren't you accepting any of my feelings at all?! Why are you refusing me!_

_**Call for my name!!**_

Their chakras were drained out as Sasuke was finally entrapped between his friend and a trunk from a tree, both of them pausing to catch their breaths.

"Why do you keep calling me this way. Why. I hate it. I hate it so much…Sasuke, why won't you call for my name once more? Why can't you do this once again, for me…?" Tears escaped through his blue eyes, falling and dropping above the alabaster skin, damping Sasuke's face. "Why do you have to do that? Why do you need to be so distant from me? Why can't we return to the usual days, why won't you be close to me once again…? I hate it…" Any remnant of protested was muffled with quiet hiccups.

"…" The brunet just allowed Naruto to resume his pants at the crook of his neck, not soothing neither moving away. Their continuous breathing couldn't compete with the loudness of their heartbeats, as Naruto realized Sasuke's gasps were so warm.

Sasuke's scent. Naruto couldn't exactly capture the exact essences named in, not when he could almost taste the salty flavor of sweat and exertion. There was another implication that was drawing him in, and his nose was involuntarily stalking closer to sniff in, _this sensation_…

"There's a reason." A baritone voice vibrated on the pale throat, still gasping to catch his breath.

"Wh…?" Naruto stopped on his tracks, surprised by the sudden declaration.

_This remembrance…_

"If I ever…call your name once again…" Sasuke cupped the whiskered cheek with his hand and approached. He whispered, an aloof fearfulness attempting to layers of detached act.

"I'll want to do this." Before his brain could register, chapped lips contacted onto his, though detached in equal abruptness, leaving a crave itching in his heart.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto widened his eyes though he was met instead an empty space.

_This feeling…was like he had finally found Home._

* * *

"Dear…are you feeling alright? You look tired, somehow." The Hokage accepted the peck on his forehead, as he assured that he was fine.

"Hokage-sama, you look more distracted than the usual. Is there anything troubling you?" His secretary inquired, though he avoided with a change of subject.

"We're talking about the third line in the sixth page, Hokage-sama." He promptly apologized in response.

"Hokage-sama, you look exhausted. Perhaps it'd be better if you could take some rest at your home, Hokage-sama." He dismissed their concern with a carefree smile.

And Naruto still wondered.

* * *

He was once again in the middle of his office, his team running around and organizing all the papers, in whilst leaving him some time to reflect.

Why did Sasuke suddenly kiss him? Naruto scratched his head, feeling unbelievably foolish. This was kinda…obvious. Though now he couldn't comprehend that Sasuke's had romantic feelings towards him and he was attracted to his own best friend. Why, when it had happened, and above all, why Naruto wasn't feeling shocked about it at all?

And his own feelings. Naruto had always considered Sasuke as some kind of a brother. Surely that's how he declared to everybody and to himself that their bonds were forged by brotherhood. Whenever he ached to be near Sasuke or missed him, he always assumed because Sasuke was one of his closest persons in his life, and it was Naruto's duty to bring Sasuke home. Surely, his friend occupying most of his thoughts and time was due to his concern over Sasuke, because Sasuke was considered to be his brother without the ties of blood, he was part of his family, right?

And yet, he wasn't disgusted by that kiss at all. Actually, when he felt that pair of dried lips contacting onto his own dried ones, that small drizzled sensation provoked his heart into craving for a bigger torrent to ran him through. It was the sudden interruption provoked by Sasuke that made Naruto snap back to reality.

Now what exactly defined the relationship between them? Even before, Naruto couldn't label the whole complexity, lord knows if he'd succeed this time. He felt a rush of headache arriving. This was so fucked up. The story of his life.

It didn't help that he was avoiding his own wife as a result. The sudden revelation of his emotions somehow sounded illicit, his guilt rose couple of levels that he couldn't maintain his gaze towards her. Above all…he couldn't even let her freely touch him or kiss him in the lips, because in each brush he would recall Sasuke's ones, he would compare her kisses to that other one, his mind replaying and reviving so intensely, the sensation of that sweaty hand touching his face, the shallows breaths tingling his skin and that brief contact of lip to lip contained such raw emotion, the uncovered desire—

Naruto groaned, willing to dispel the images of his head. This was getting nowhere.

"Hokage-sama…?" His secretary quirked an eyebrow, trying to call his attention.

It's been some several weeks that the event had happened, firstly because he had to travel to Rain Village and second because he needed some time to cool down. It was still difficult to accept that someone whom he considered for so long as a brother suddenly turned his life upside down (again) and Naruto wanted to properly reflect it.

He suddenly blinked. Surely Sasuke won't feel dejected by his absence over this period of time right? Naruto snorted. That idiot was particularly famous on thinking too much unnecessarily, who knows where that negative brain had travelled around while Naruto didn't arrive at the training grounds. Anxiety slowly crept inside. Sasuke wouldn't go all pessimistic and begin to do some weirdo stuffs, would he? Was he being too disrespectful towards Sasuke's feelings for disappearing for so long? Did he hurt Sasuke when he acted in such way?

What was Sasuke feeling right now, when he met no one instead of Naruto himself, greeting in the same way in front of him, like many times had before…?

"Hokage-sama, where are you going!" One of his assistant shouted while Naruto grabbed his coat, already propping himself by the window.

"Ah sorry, I'm out for a min. Cover up for me!" The Hokage flew away, not waiting any kind of response.

* * *

Graphite eyes blinked numerous times while Naruto arrived in a crazed sprint, now crouched, trying to catch his breath.

"Ho—" Sasuke inquired.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out of a sudden, eliciting some steps backwards as the Uchiha crossed his arms. The blond frowned. What, the Bastard looks fine after all!

There was a questionable dialogue buzzing between them, though neither could voice it out. They kept staring at each other for an indefinite time, until Sasuke, shaking his head, interrupted.

"Hokage—"

"Sasuke, let's spar." Naruto grinned wide.

His answer was an uplift of an eyebrow.

"It's time to kick your ass, Bastard, can't wait till I give the ultimate humiliation of your life!" He rolled the sides of his shirt, moving towards the appointed place, not troubling himself to wait if the brunet would follow him or not. He knew that the usual snort would escape from Sasuke and if Naruto knew his friend enough…he would hear a wordless murmur of "usuratonkachi" revealing to him.

Naruto understood. It was also time for him to face his own feelings.

The challenging stare met towards his own and he smirked. Why did they always succeed to communicate in such peculiar way? He probably would understand Sasuke's every soul when bruises would stamp all over his body and he wouldn't move due to some fractures here and there. Naruto shook his head amusedly, quickly dismissing this crazy theory. He concentrated.

And it started. Sasuke had always the advantage of speed even though Naruto caught the attacks by reflex at the proper time. Somehow, Naruto could always predict the direction of each blow, even if he didn't need to detect his adversary's chakra.

At last one of the attacks were at front, and the blond used this advantage to grab both of his hands, though, before his knee could connect to Sasuke's right side, the latter succeeded in removing the grappling and ducked backwards.

It was always this feeling of familiarity, a feeling of plenitude that lingered in between.

Naruto instantly reduced the gap between them with a kunai on his hand, Sasuke with Kusanagi on another, their eyes focused to find any opening for their favor. Metal clattered together, limbs were brought together and departed, they were moving rapidly like some kind of synchronized dance.

The sensation of complexion and comprehension…Naruto knew that Sasuke was the only one whom he shared the course of those emotions.

Sasuke was always the bond Naruto had ever craved to possess. He was the one who understood him, who split their loneliness and filled its gap. They held mutual motivation to grow altogether, depending one another, dividing the weights.

"_Sasuke is…" _Naruto slowly reached his epiphany, as they still concentrated on sparring, until the blond strongly pushed Sasuke with his body backwards, making the brunet losing his balance and a tangle of limbs fell to the ground.

"Sasuke…" He murmured near the earlobe, not trusting his voice. "What if I say that I won't mind you calling my name, even now…?" Without wasting any second, Naruto's hand wrapped around the pale cheek and he covered his lips onto Sasuke's.

The brunet looked startled for a couple of seconds before also returning the kiss with equal fervor, one hand holding securely the nape of Naruto's neck and another grabbing his arm.

"Unngh" Naruto grunted when Sasuke bit harshly the lower lip and slid his tongue over the set of teeth, already entering harshly through the half-open mouth of Naruto. They lifted themselves on the sitting position, never breaking the contact even once. Sasuke's hand kept caressing the tanned arm in feathery strokes, contrasting with the harshness of their kisses, moaning hungrily, Naruto's fingers were already fumbling to reach the zipper. Kissing Sasuke evoked an indescribable sensation to Naruto. There laid an outlandish satisfaction to remain such way, but at the same time he lusted to delve deeper, closer. His hand yanked strands of midnight hair to the root while the metallic hiss of zipper was pried open, Naruto relished from the exquisite warmth feeling beneath his fingertips, enjoying how the pale chest expanded and contracted on his palm.

Being this close to Sasuke provoked his desires to explore further, indentify the scent his lover was eliciting that reminded Naruto so much of remembrance and unknown, comfort and unsteadiness. The tip of his tongue ran a trail of damp line through the pale neck, while his nose followed right after by nuzzling against the skin, hearing the sharp inhale Naruto brought forth from Sasuke's thin lips.

"Hunnnh" Sasuke muttered as his hand grabbed intensely the orange fabric. Naruto paused to peek the brunet's expression, the pale complexion dyed in red and panting harshly from the ministrations. As a move to encourage further, another hand enveloped around the blond and slid inside Naruto's cloth, brushing idly the sun-kissed skin.

Naruto began to plant a series of sloppy kisses, determined to catalogue every sensation his lover evoked to him. Each bead of salty sweat was combined with the fresh scent of mint around the collarbone; it made him recall the feeling of closeness, whenever he stood side-by-side with Sasuke. His hands drug down the white shirt as golden strands prickled throughout Sasuke's skin, Naruto's mind was increasingly feeling light-headed, he was high from Sasuke's sole presence and murmurs. The defined chest had a fragrance of dark chocolate, bitter and yet it was exquisite for Naruto's taste. It made him desire to bury inside such smell, catching and never letting it go, never allow to escape from his hands.

They stood in stumbled steps until Sasuke's back was resting on a tree, Naruto's lips found a pinkish nipple and he brushed almost lazily on the peak, inhaling once again another emotion stirring inside him. Sasuke already gripped the blond strands with guts, his eyes half-lidded flashing an akin of fondness and discovered lust. Naruto slowly parted his mouth, darting out his tongue and dragging the rough part of it on the nub. He captured an amount of skin and sucked, before releasing with another series of small licks.

Sasuke hissed. "Naruto…"

Hearing his name, at long last, filled his heart with an array of emotions that Naruto couldn't describe. Happiness, contentment, desperation, a sense of wholesome mixed with latent hunger, as he claimed once again the pair of lips, murmuring Sasuke's name in each planted peck.

"Naruto…" Sasuke also captured his tongue with a harsh suck and scratched lightly with his teeth. Naruto moaned, delving deeper inside his mouth. It made him feel so fulfilled but it still wasn't enough yet, not yet…

"Naruto. I…" Their eyes met once again, and Sasuke questioned. "Or you…?"

"I didn't…bring any…" Naruto muttered near Sasuke's ear.

"I didn't expect…" He also breathed in Naruto's smell, pausing slightly. "We can…"

Naruto nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice for now. Their bodies detached briefly as they stripped away all their titles, names and obligations, removing slowly their clothes as if they were long-term lovers. Cerulean eyes roamed over the naked body that was displayed in front of him. This was Sasuke that he met at the dock when they were young. The Sasuke who offered his lunch when they performed their mentor's exercise. The Sasuke who protected him from icy needles, the one who almost killed him and now returned to him. He was _his _Sasuke. Yet, his soul understood somewhere, Naruto was Sasuke's too.

They eliminated the gap between their bodies once again, staying in this way for a period of time, basking the sensation of feeling skin to skin. Naruto gazed once again Sasuke's expression, onyx eyes stared evenly at him. It felt astonishing the fact that the usual taciturn man would reveal a strong intensity of emotions, completely raw and bare. It gave him a strange sense of vulnerability, touching the tender side of his soul, making Sasuke look so fragile. Naruto vowed to himself that he will forever guard this unusual side of his lover and yet...he would be the _only one _who would have the privilege to see this sight.

Their hard cocks were aligned next to other as they silently began to move out, humming contently. Their bodies fit so perfectly to each other, melding as they were one indivisible soul, sharing one heart. They began panting together, the forest making a safe cocoon around them but still expanding the shallow breaths through the air.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as his legs enveloped around the tanned thighs, bringing their thrusts impossibly closer. The bark of the tree was angrily leaving some marks on the pale back, so Naruto shielded embracing with his arms.

They increased their speed, they piled up the blissful sensation and began to mutter, groan and moan incoherently, their lips encountering each other whenever they could. Naruto closed his eyes to feel once again the scent of mutuality, waiting, craving, asking and begging so silently—

Sasuke wrapped his arms on Naruto neck and whispered so huskily: "Cum to me."

And he cried out at the peak of his ecstasy, his body tense and taut like a bow, shooting warmth liquid that contaminated their glistened chests. Sasuke followed after, exhaling sharply and tightening even further his arms around Naruto's neck.

They let another silence linger to catch their breaths, hearing the loud heartbeats that echoed with their pants. Naruto had never felt so contentedly before. He felt so blissfully full. So completed. So—

Oh my fucking god, what did he have just fucking done right now?

The blond immediately extracted himself from his lover, wobbling everywhere, his vision in attempt to find the articles of his clothing scattered around. His chest was still heaving unevenly, stains on his stomach dripped the product of their tryst. However, Naruto's mind stung, guiltiness crawling under his skin.

"Naruto." At the recall of his name, for the first time, Naruto flinched fearfully instead. He peeked shyly beneath his spiky strands as Sasuke approached and crotched.

One tense breath passed, Naruto shivered and Sasuke spoke. "I'm willing to be your lover if you want."

"Wha…?" He widened his cobalt eyes and tilted his neck forward to stare incredulously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I said that I won't mind keep this a secret to everyone, I'm willing to hide our relationship, Naruto."

The blond man gulped dryly instead, incapable to answer Sasuke, ducking down his head once again. But when he had finally found his voice, he muttered. "Why are you saying those things to me? Why do you expect that I would want…"

"You are aware that Konohagakure never allowed to be placed as second in Hokage's heart. Konoha was always something that can't accept someone who wouldn't dedicate fervently to her, this was always this village unspoken law." Sasuke said as a matter of fact tone.

"But I am—" Naruto almost answered readily, but couldn't continue though, his head bowed in shame.

Sasuke continued, monotone."Your marriage, your whole career, your followers and adversaries, everything was molded to fit Konoha's demands, so you could be the perfect warden that will protect this village." Sasuke tilted a bitter smirk afterwards. "I suppose that I'll forever be the one who would taint your perfect life."

It took several minutes for Naruto to swallow this fact before it began to meet his own discordance. "But...Who said that I would mind destroying all this…who said that I want to keep this on hiding…" This was simply ridiculous. What does anything had to do with another issue…?

The Uchiha chuckled briefly. "You can only focus in one goal in your vision, my presence and Konoha had always fought for your priority, we can't coexist when both of us demand your full attention. That's why I'm willing to be the second of your life for the first time…I'm willing to relinquish."

Naruto's heart began to throb so warmly, so comfortably at the moment he heard those set of words. For all those excruciating years of chasing after Sasuke and his eventual return, ironically, it was only in this moment Naruto had at last grasped Sasuke's whole existence right next to his soul. Of all wrong decisions, stumbles and self-centered decisions that Sasuke had taken, making his path stray away from Naruto's, this sudden revelation provoked immeasurable feelings to him.

The initial shame slowly diminished, as Naruto approached himself next to Sasuke, stood there, simply contented to feel and inhale the presence of each other closely. Naruto slowly shifted to raise his head, awaiting on meeting the same raw emotions exhibited moments before. Sapphire eyes and onyx ones encountered in an indefinite time, Naruto staring at Sasuke's open affection in such awe that he felt like floating in pure felicity. He knew, reality was knocking on the back door to destroy these blissful seconds, though he wouldn't mind to prolong this dream, if only. Sasuke, next to him.

"You know…" Sasuke licked his lips nervously, Naruto already felt another revelation disclosing to him. Sasuke slowly murmured, stroking the tanned arms in timid affection. "The last time that I called your name, when you pursued me for the last time…to tell the truth, I didn't expect that I'd live."

Naruto blinked, slightly shocked. "Wh…? Then, why did you call me? Why did you deliver that message, asking for me after many years not finding any fucking clue of you?" Naruto inquired, his head rushing inside that memories, receiving the answers that he'd pleaded to be revealed.

"I-I was mortally wounded at that time, I felt my life sipping away. Then, I thought, if…for the last time…I wouldn't mind being sincere at last. I…" Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. "I'd never imagine I'd survive, return to Konoha and seeing you as the respectable Hokage that I always knew you'd achieve, you're capable to reach." He flashed a crooked smirk, his dark head ducking from Naruto's stare this time.

"But then…why did you keep so distant from me…" Naruto frowned, pained, his fingers unconsciously lifting to comb Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his head clinging close to the tanned shoulder. "I'm not allowed to claim you again Naruto…not when you spent almost your whole life looking for me and not when the peace depends now on you. I know…your title is something that was granted though your achievements, while I am…your sole…" Desire. Wish and goal. "But this time you'll center in yourself, I'll be fine having only a portion of you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto also murmured in a frown, closing his eyes.

"Once..." Sasuke slid his hand through Naruto's body until he rested on the chest. "I gave you a curse…" _That started near his lung and spread throughout his soul… _"And now, I'm letting you go and work on your priorities instead of pursuing me once again."

Naruto shook his head, still not willing in allowing something bend his will. "But I'm not satisfied with this. It's not fair, it's not…I'll never allow myself to accept this, I'll change…" Blue eyes narrowed in determined glare, stubborn fire flaring to its rightful owner.

But Sasuke had finally chuckled, albeit half-amusedly. "That's why I'll wait. Naruto." Onyx eyes and cerulean ones locked their vision once again. "Let me wait. This time." He also flashed his own determination, reflecting Naruto's ones.

Naruto only cocked his head forward, inhaling deeply the heat of home...waiting till Sasuke dispelled it, the cold tone returning on his voice.

"It's time to go. Hokage-sama."

* * *

AN: Hm…I think I'm starting to understand the kink of writing a uke!Sasu. (pauses) Not that I'll only follow that, I still vote for equality. :D

Oh yeah. No, there won't be any sequel and yeah, that's the end of this one-shot. Guns and bazookas are on the left side, knifes and katanas are on the right. I'll be fleeing at the back door…XD Seeya!


	4. Hear

_Senses: Hear_

* * *

**Call me close to Home**

* * *

He was _exhausted_. He sighed as he closed the door behind him and almost threw his backpack at a random place in the dorm. His feet promptly walked towards his PC, one of his toes clicked the on bottom, waiting for the computer to initialize while he picked up apple juice from his refrigerator.

His shoulders sluggishly slumped in a comfortable position on his chair as he sighed, running his dark locks with his fingers. He opened up an instant messaging program, typed up his username and password and waited while he was recognized by it.

He made an annoyed grunt with the back of his throat, promptly cancelling all the twenty or thirty invitations that he received every fucking day. How did the fangirls got to hold on his username was something unfathomable that he did not wish to theorize. After many repeated mechanical clicks with the mouse and displeasured noises, Sasuke languidly quirked up the sides of his mouth.

_Took a while Bastard._

This sort of greeting, informal and completely devoid of impersonal tone usually wouldn't fit with the normal standards that he would impose towards his acquaintances. Though unlike all his admirers that would use this strategy in an attempt to get a whiff of his attention, he was certain that the person sitting behind the computer didn't follow this pattern.

They met in a random chatroom inside the university's website. Unable to contain his rage about a certain professor, Sasuke entered inside a deserted one with the intent of pouring his heart out. He noticed though, that someone was already in mid-rant and observed the innumerous caps locked sentences followed with many interjections and exclamation marks. After many amused observations of this funny figure, it appeared that they were both dissatisfied with the same said professor. It was then when the other person inside the chatroom sensed his presence and both of them traded insults and death threats towards the accursed teacher until their rage had slowly doused out. It was when, before both of them could notice, they slowly began engaging another topic of the conversation, talking about other classes, other professors, the campus, continue their chat until early morning.

Sasuke, for once, never was a talkative person so such event happening around him was flabbergasting, to say the least. And instead of finishing the chat, never again meeting each other and moving their life on, he found himself creating a MSN account so he could continue talk with that mysterious man. This person, however, not only respected Sasuke's reticent nature (he still mocked Sasuke's behavior once in a while, nevertheless) but also strangely made Sasuke feel at ease. He couldn't comprehend such situation.

Initially, the brunet thought that since there wasn't any physical contact, they didn't know their physical appearance and location therefore there wasn't any discomfort to open themselves or anything of this sort.

This theory was proven wrong once again when time passed and they found themselves chatting almost daily about almost anything. It was a weird conclusion for him to find a best friend in such circumstances, especially considering that they knew each other for a brief period of only six months. Though still, Sasuke had never opened himself towards anybody through his whole life, it held a nice significance having someone whom he could count on and trust. And he was sure that the other man also held the same attitude towards him.

Sasuke immediately typed a response:

_You're always such an impatient dumbass, dobe._

* * *

On the other side of the campus, blond eyebrows automatically furrowed in indignation and dark rosy lips mouthed silently the sentence he was reading in mocking outrage.

"Meh meh meh, dobe, dobe, 'm not impatient, that asshole." Naruto grumbled while he rapidly typed back.

_FU Bastard! Do you know how much I've waited for your Highness to arrive?_

An amused reply.

_Hopefully, a lot of time. After all, I'm your Highness and it is in your due position of servant to obey my orders._

Naruto growled.

_Jerk! Like hell I'd be your servant! And do you know how long I've wasted my time with you?! 10 minutes! I could eat 3 cups of ramen in meantime. You better have some decent reason for being so late!_

His friend answered.

_If you used half of your brain decently, you'd know. I had class with __**that **__son of a bitch._

Naruto instantly blanched in sympathy. Yes, Orochimaru, the teacher in mind had always held many curses and criticism between the two of them. However, it was this same teacher who made them meet each other for the first time when Naruto entered in a deserted chatroom to complain about his ruthless methods of teaching Chemistry.

Thinking back, Naruto guessed that he could at least thank that slithering, disgusting snake man about this matter, because fate at least brought him to know the most awesome friend on the planet. Not that the bastard was someone awesome, mind you, in actuality he was a sarcastic, arrogant, taciturn, stoic and had a holier-than-thou attitude that usually would piss Naruto off.

However, the blond quickly found out that, strangely, he could confide about anything towards that bastardish friend. Naruto had enough experience with virtual relationships, so he knew how to keep a low profile when needed, but somehow with that man…he couldn't keep his guards up. Perhaps was the fact that his friend could easily rile him up and Naruto never was a man to back down a fight, verbally or physically. Or maybe because even though it was laced with sarcasm, he would offer sincere words of wisdom and care. After a while, Naruto got used to his conceited behavior, dismissing as he understood that everything was part of 'charming' personality, a habit that couldn't be corrected.

Obviously, after some months of constant verbal insulting and lot of chatting that dragged till early mornings, curiosity pricked his mind and Naruto suggested them to meet personally one day. However, it was revealed that even though they had some classes in common, none was at the same destined hour. Not to mention that his friend worked on mornings while Naruto had a part-time job on a bar at night. All the subjects that they had chosen took a lot of their effort and time to accomplish it, so they didn't have any free time. The only available possibility would be their lunch, where Naruto would be leaving for his job while his friend would arrive for his class, though they quickly dismissed since finding a person inside the cafeteria at such chaotic hour would be more than likely asking them for their suicide.

Which returned them in turn, to chat only online. Naruto actually didn't mind such predicament; he was just slightly interested to know his best friend's face out of curiosity. It was weird to call a virtual person (though he knew that there was a living being on the other side of the screen) his best friend but that how it was for Naruto, he never bothered to deny it. He had never met someone who understood him so well in his life. (never met someone who pissed him off so fast in his life too) In midst of mock confronts and discussion, there was a warm tingling that lodged inside his heart whenever he met his friend online. Naruto lost count on how much he ended up confessing some of his weakness and inner thoughts and in turn, his friend has also opened himself much to his relief. They had a mutual and reciprocating friendship, it was nice to know someone whom he could count on and trust.

Naruto typed back.

_Damn, I forgot about it. But still, you didn't need to be such a jerk too, bastard. Sometimes I don't have a good memory and you know that._

Narrowed blue iris swore that there was a smirk in this reply:

_Oh, you meant, you have ADD, usuratonkachi. But it's ok, I understand. Too much clumsy falls with your head in your childhood can do horrible things when you reach a certain age._

Naruto typed the emoticon of a smilie showing his tongue in response. After that, he wrote:

_You're a real asshole, did you know that? I wonder if you make babies cry when they see your scowling face. Or maybe you make children flee at your mere presence. You're probably scarier than the bogeyman to them._

He had never known his friend's name (and vice-versa) because they already came up with creative (cursing) names to call each other instead of asking their real ones. Somehow, there never was the need to know such insignificant detail.

_Hn. I hope you're also correct about this, because I had never taken a liken towards brats like you and would want to test it out my talents of intimidation._

This time, Naruto 'conveniently' found an emoticon of showing the middle finger.

_Hey. _

Naruto blinked at the sudden call for attention.

_Shoot. _He answered.

There was a pause, that the blond could identify as embarrassment.

_Well, my parents called again._

Ah there. The root of his friend's problems. Naruto, being an orphan and all, unfortunately could only imagine all what his friend was suffering.

_Awww man…now what the fuck have they decided to bother you again?_

Another pause, and Naruto sensed some indecision. The next set words almost made his heart leapt out of his throat.

_It sounds strange saying this…but could you pass me your cellphone number? I wanted to talk about this._

It was Naruto's turn to sit to ponder over the words, scratching the back of his head. Shrugging it off, he answered:

_Sure, why not. _He placed a set of numbers and awaited.

Shortly after, his cellphone rang, cutting through the stagnant silence in his room. His blue eyes stared expectantly towards the unknown number and he opened the case, murmuring:

"Eh…teme?"

A snort. "Dobe." His voice was grave and slightly husky, quite pleasant to hear.

"Hey, stop calling me Dobe! Honestly, that's the first thing you say to me when I finally hear your voice?" Naruto reacted by instinct.

However instead, Naruto was greeted with a silence. The pause was so long that it made the blond slightly anxious, and he muttered:

"Te—"

"Hn. You really seem to be the Dobe. I thought maybe that idiot gave me another number as prank but this irritating voice surely fits yours."

BASTARD! "I'm going to fucking hung you up."

"Chicken."

Naruto gripped so hard his cellphone that it crinkled, slightly. That asshole knew that he wouldn't back down after that taunt and he was exploiting this fact. "Fuck you! I'll show you who's chicken!"

Though instead, he heard very pleasant chuckles. "You really are Dobe."

The usual playful banter almost melted Naruto's whole rage. "You were testing me again?" Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He heard his friend humming for a moment before answering. "Actually, I was…anxious about this whole ordeal."

"Yeah, it's the first time we're talking in real life."

"Mm." Naruto heard some shuffling which he identified that his friend was sitting on a bed and continued. "Though it was nice to know you on internet I thought it wasn't enough."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I mean, there's some things that I like to talk personally because at least I can hear the sincerity of someone's feelings. I mean, after all, I can't really gauge how emotional someone is when I'm only reading letters." He blinked in realization. "Oh yeah, you wanted to talk about your parents right?"

"No. I just wanted to release some stress, that's all." Another haughty snort.

"What?! Where, when and how the hell I'd become a stress relief to you bastard?! Tell me!" Naruto growled back.

"Ever since it's so amusing to hear your reactions when provoked. You're a good source of humor, usuratonkachi."

"You bastard…"

"Also, you're my friend, aren't you?"

The sudden change of subject caught Naruto off hand. "And?"

"It's all part of friendship. Whether we should share happy moments, or sad ones, aid in every problem or even now being chosen to be my punching bag." The blond was sure that there was another smirk by the other side of the phone.

He concluded that this friend could know everything about him, comprehend him and all that shit, but that didn't stop being the stupid arrogant bastard that Naruto knew so well.

* * *

Several months passed, and they already got used to simply warn by text message whenever they had free time to talk. Sasuke took a while to get used of, instead of reading pissed off responses and abuse of the caps lock key, hearing a pissed off voice that raised some few octaves upon a certain carefully selected words that would rile his friend up. That idiot really was an amusing person.

That aside, it was through cellphone that Sasuke was forced to learn on how to stomach all of his friend's vulgar choice of words.

"When she crouched down to pick her papers, the view was so awesome. Her ass was so perky followed with that sexy legs and I swear I saw a peek of her lacy panties! God…I'm so glad that I was born a man."

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "What did I do to deserve hearing such garbage?"

He heard a mocking snort. "Hey, it's all part of friendship. Aiding in every problem, sharing the sad and happy moments like appreciating a good ass!"

The brunet groaned.

"If you dislike this course, I can change it to speak about penises and muscled bodies!"

And yes, he found out that his idiotic friend was bisexual. "Spare my poor ears." Sasuke answered.

"Geez, if I didn't know that you have a crush, I'd firmly believe that you're asexual Bastard." Was the snappish response.

"I **don't **have a crush." Sasuke grunted. He heard a disbelieving noise and continued. "That moronic dumbass can't be my crush. I hate him!"

"And yet, you talk about him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the time." Was the amusing reply.

Uzumaki Naruto. The current infuriating subject that his friend loved to tease. It all started when his friend called him after another skirmish with that stupid blond and Sasuke ended up lashing out all the bottled complains about him. However, at the end of all the ranting, instead of hearing some words of sympathy, he received a disbelieving chortle:

"_I think you got a crush on him." _And since then, his friend never dropped this 'brilliant' conclusion.

Ever since then, no matter how much the brunet poured venom when describing that idiotic dumbass, or how vicious he was on the punches, his friend continued to mock. _"Denial won't get you anywhere teme." _Or _"Ah…love taps. Is this some new kind of foreplay for angry sex?"_

Sasuke didn't even bother to describe Naruto to his friend, because he knew it'd be more material to be egged on. So it all suspended for his friend to play guessing games. _"So you saw him today too? I wonder if that sexy red-haired wore a tight tank top so you could ogle him all the time. Wait, that was the kink from last week. Maybe he was a hawt brunet with his amhuazing green eyes, or maybe he's tanned with a piercing on the nose and wearing baggy jeans, teme, why won't you gimme some hints about him? Then at least I can concentrate on describing his dic—" _Sasuke conveniently decided to scratch his nails on a nearby blackboard while he put his cellphone on loudspeaker and took pleasure on hearing pained grunts in return.

"Die in a Fire." The brunet growled.

"Hey, I'm not the one who has some serious Freudians issues that stop you from become a fully pledged fairy queen." His friend singsonged in return.

"I assure you that I don't have any issues that you can claim of and certainly I don't have any inclinations towards homosexuality, usuratonkachi."

His friend continued, relentless. "Bah, you just didn't try _hard _about all this." There was a pregnant pause and he continued. "'sides, you're in better situation than mine."

What his friend was talking about was his current crush. Sasuke didn't receive a lot of information in, aside the usual attributes describing a handsome man, though it was enough to knock some sympathy from his side. "It can't be that bad."

"Nah, he's someone inapproachable. I mean, he's really popular. There isn't a day where he's surrounded by mass of people and I can barely catch his attention. He even have a permanent group of minions following him around whenever he goes." The dejected tone ringing on his ears made Sasuke groan exasperated.

"Seriously, why do you even bother to go after him then? He barely knows you, you also barely know him, it's such a waste of time."

"It's…I can't explain it." The brunet heard some frustrated groans. "It's some kind of connection. I want him close to me. I…just want him, ever since I saw him for the first time."

Connection, mysterious ties and illogical reasons never was Sasuke's forte. He always preferred to trail through a more rational motives instead of shooting inside an unknown field. Perhaps it was this case that he had never comprehended his friend's ideas of liking that person, even though technically, they were now friends by a chance of fate. Sometimes, Sasuke could comprehend those claims since it was strangely similar with what he feels towards his friend, but without any corporeal meaning. It was hard to explain.

His friend grunted. "Bleh, that sounded so girlish that if you spread this around the campus I'll eat your intestines Bastard."

Sasuke snorted. The idiot always had a weird track of thought.

And the other young man continued, relentless. "So it's all ok, teme, we all share the same pain of having unrequited crush. But in any case that I somehow fail in my conquest of seduction, at least yours is easier than mine!" He teased.

Sasuke felt something inside him snap. "I don't have a crush on that idiot!"

"Sure sure." His friend replied in monotone. "You're probably in denial 'cuz your parents are homophobes or somethin'."

Suddenly, a tense silence fell between them, as if they were walking through thin glass. Sasuke's friend immediately apologized: "Sorry, I went too far about it."

The brunet sighed. "No, don't worry about it. And just for your information and being completely regardless that I do have or do not have a crush on that moron, my parents _are _homophobes."

"Awww…so poor Bastard really has his set of traumatizing childhood memories!" Sasuke felt his friend raising his voice to crack the anxiety. "Don't worry about it, I'll fix you up. Besides, from hearing your voice you must be pretty sexy too."

Sasuke's cellphone almost slipped out from his pale fingers. His best friend was flirting with him?! "Are you insane dobe?!"

"What? I really do think so! Your voice is slightly similar to my crush too. I can get off while I imagine that you're my crush over the phone."

"Usuratonkachi—" Sasuke growled menacingly, his mouth approaching towards the handle.

"C'mon, that was just a joke, chill out. You're too bitchy to get all hot and bothered." He purposely made his cellphone collide with a nearby table, producing an ear-splitting sound to the receiver. "Ow! Easier you asshole! Seriously, some people really don't admit their inner-faggot—" His hand violently moved once again and with much satisfaction, Sasuke heard a grunt in grimace. "You have some serious issues in anger management, could you gimme a break and get laid? A lot?"

"Does everything have to revolve around being a pervert and a horny idiot?"

"Pft, at least I'm making my move to finally have some action instead of you, running through rivers of denial and don't admit that you like him."

"How many times do I have to tell—" His onyx eyes narrowed in defiance but the voice cut him in the middle of his rant.

"Teme, can't you consider even a little bit? I'm serious."

"—I don't…what?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"I mean, jokes aside and all, I think that you're interested in him. You shouldn't let your buried feelings hinder with what you truly want."

Sasuke immediately felt his guards disappear. He hated when his friend used a more somber attitude, because it was at those moments it showed that his friend was concerned and understood him better than he understood himself, which consequently forced Sasuke to reflect upon those situations.

The brunet ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright Dobe. I'll…think about it."

"Really? What a miracle! Who'd have thought that Stubborn Teme would listen to my words?" The sarcasm was so evident that it leaked through the receipt. "It was a pain in the ass to finally convince your royal icy princess to change her mind."

Sasuke knew that it was his Uchiha duty to give the rightful retaliation to that haughty idiotic moron on the other end. "You'll go so far for me, I'll start thinking that you want me to give this pain in your ass_,_ usuratonkachi."

Both of the boys froze. The Uchiha right now was mentally kicking himself for blurting out such slip.

"G-geeeeez, you're horrible on making jokes, you know that teme!" At this tentative shot of dissipating the awkwardness, Sasuke quickly grabbed this chance.

"Hn. Serves you right for provoking me."

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Hey."

"?" For some reason, Sasuke could feel that there was a grin by the other side of the phone. "What?"

"Does that mean that I can use your voice to get of—"

"See you later!" Sasuke hastily clicked the off button and threw in the direction of his bed with an angry growl.

* * *

Naruto still snickered whenever he remembered his friend's embarrassment toned in his voice whenever they talked about his crush. Meh, he's doing such a huge favor for the bastard to liberate himself and embrace his faggotry but the stubborn asshole still refuse to bend over to his will. (insert snicker from the innuendo)

He frowned slightly, remembering the last bits of the conversation. Perhaps he's learning _too fast _for Naruto's standards. Flirting his own best friend wasn't included on the course was it?

A curvaceous brunette suddenly crossed through his path and the tanned man whistled approvingly, glancing at her voluptuous chest showing an ample cleavage. Hooray for summer days!

His shoulder collided violently with another one and azure eyes glanced up.

"Stop drooling and look where you're going idiot." His vision clashed with a pair of cold onyx hue, pale skin and dark hair. It was hard not to suppress his urge to punch through that arrogant face and harder not to succumb on kissing that tempting thin mouth.

Uchiha Sasuke. The oh-so-famous heartthrob of the whole campus was also irritatingly renowned for his conceited behavior. That, unfortunately, didn't deter him to have a horde of admirers and followers, apparently engrossed to his 'charming' personality. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at this remembrance.

Usually, at meeting such personas, the blond would stay on his ground and only react when provoked. (and ogle that tempting body every once in a while because after all, he's not stupid enough to waste masturbating material) However, there was something about Sasuke that he couldn't back away. Something about him that caught Naruto's attention and maintained being the center of it. It couldn't be only physical attraction, because usually he wouldn't obsess so much after such fine ass when its rotten personality spoiled the whole breathtaking attributes.

Something that, weirdly enough, was kind of familiar but Naruto couldn't pinpoint _where _and _what. _He simply wanted Sasuke…somehow.

Craving to pick the attention of this attractive man; especially considering he was popular and there was competition _everywhere_, Naruto irrationally resourced to his specialty, brawling. Sasuke did have his share of enemies, though nobody was courageous enough to fight against him, not when he was a black-belt in judo and the victim would suffer horrible retaliation from his fanclub. Though Naruto didn't care. All the black eyes and injuries were worthwhile if he succeeded to get his body pressed closely to the other lithe one. There wasn't a day where first he fought against Sasuke on campus and masturbated later on shower, remembering and wishing all that touches for more pleasurable purposes.

Naruto thanked the gods that at least in those departments, he didn't talk about this with his best friend. What would that Teme would reply in return? Probably laugh and taunt him about his inability to evolve the situation, and naturally that would make Naruto pissed off. He'd rather die then give more reasons to be mocked upon.

He narrowed his blue eyes and shoved the pale shoulder away. "Fuck off Uchiha, it's not like the whole corridor was made for you to parade inside. I go wherever I want and it was your fault for being so inattentive."

He saw the graphite eyes narrowing in rage and his heart leapt up with expectation. Perhaps he'll succeed to grope that squeezable ass without being caught red-handed.

"You assh—" The brunet moved towards Naruto but a feminine hand gripped the side of his sleeve.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go or we'll be late for class!" A red-haired girl, wearing glasses and a skimpy outfit, stomped impatiently trying to drag the Uchiha out of his reach. Another boy, with light blue hair snorted.

"Yeah, we don't want to waste our time waiting until you'll stop making out with your boyfriend. We have better things to do." He spoke while bearing a perfect set of razor-sharp teeth.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke diverted his glare to his friend and growled. "Shut the fuck up."

His friend raised his hands in mock defeat and continued. "Whatever, can you leave the bickering with your lover for later? We have Orochimaru-sensei's class today."

Naruto observed as the scowling expression turned more irritated and Sasuke began to move out, only after he shot a dark glower towards the blond. "I'll get you later."

Naruto mimicked the narrowing gaze with his azure ones and grumbled. "Whatever, asshole." The brunet purposely bumped once again their shoulder before all his friends followed up.

Naruto maintained his glower in response of the fixed stares aimed at him, but as soon as they turned their back, the angry expression crumbled. He saw, a little bit forlorn, the girl trying to encircle her hands around the muscled arm, even though Sasuke didn't permit the entangle, he allowed the close contact. Naruto couldn't hide his jealousy, the envy poisoning his veins. Perhaps it was true the rumor that they were dating…then Naruto didn't stood a chance…

He returned to his dormitory with sullen steps, haphazardly throwing the backpack anywhere. Eating Ramen for dinner (his comfort food) his bad mood perked up immediately when he heard his ringtone.

His friend.

"Hi teme!" Naruto greeted with a boisterous voice.

"…Something bad happened to you right." It wasn't a question, not accusation, he was stating a fact. Sometimes Naruto hated how much his friend knew him so well.

"Yeah…well." He scratched the back of his head.

"Something that you won't mind sharing?"

"It's…kinda stupid. I saw him with a girl and…well, even though she didn't do anything with him, it's kinda…"

He heard a resigned sigh.

"What?" Naruto grunted, slightly defensive.

"Continue. It'll definitely end up you whining like a little girl talking about her crush but it can't be helped. My poor ears are going to be harassed."

"Bastard." The boy frowned his golden eyebrows and retaliated. "Like you're any better! You still don't admit about your gay crush!"

"I don't have a crush!"

"Aw……still in denial!!! I bet you're just like the kiddos who pull the girl's pigtails because he likes her! So cuteeeeeeee!!!" He heard a deafening impact of cellphone with wooden table and growled. "Seriously, if you're going to throw a tantrum like a bitchy princess, can you warn me before? I don't want to get deaf!"

"Shut up, because I don't have a crush damn you!"

"Alright, alright, let's get this thing clear. I think that you like the guy."

Naruto heard a snort. "Well, naturally, you usuratonkachi are _wrong._" His friend muttered.

"C'mon, it's obvious! Whenever I talk about boobs and ass, you make disgusted noises and I even bet that you make disgusted faces too!"

"That's because I appreciate the feminine curves instead of ogling them like a horny dog in heat like you dobe!" His friend retaliated.

"Oh yeah?! Then, why whenever I tease about your crush, you only react impatiently and grunts?!"

"I do get disgusted with your sickening hobby of matchmaking me! I'm perfectly straight—"

"Yep, straight like a circle, sure!" Naruto rolled his eyes exasperated. "I had never heard you mentioning another woman, girl or person aside that guy you _supposedly _hate."

The blond heard a clicking of teeth and another groan. "Besides, that guy is straight."

Naruto leapt up. A chance, finally! "How can you be so sure?" Naruto urged on.

"Tch. I only saw him ogling girls, he's doesn't even bother to hide really."

"But you like him!" Naruto singsonged.

"No, I don't!" His friend denied.

Back to square zero. Naruto felt his patience sipping away. "Oh for fuck's sake, you considered his sexuality, you only talk about him, just admit that you LIKE HIM!"

Another silence engulfed in between and the blond blinked, confused. Could it be that his friend turned off the cellphone? He looked at the screen.

Nope, still on. So, what the…? Naruto murmured. "Eh, teme?"

"You don't understand." There was a slow mutter when suddenly, an explosion. "What's the use to know those feelings when you're sure that the end will be disastrous? My parents never approved me following my dream instead of helping their company, if they found out that I'm gay I'll be disowned!"

"Um…" Was his intelligent reply.

"I'm sure that most of my friends are homophobes or at least won't ever feel comfortable when I'm with them! Not to mention that I train judo and they will think that I'm sexually harassing them instead of training!"

"Um…" Seriously, that was the first time his friend was ever so talkative that Naruto was lost.

"And above all, the moron is definitely straight! I'll get rejected for the first time in my whole life, how the hell this is going to have a good end huh?!"

Naruto shot both of his eyebrows to the hairline in reaction to his friend's outburst. The blond knew that his friend was the type of bottling emotions to himself, tough he'd never predicted that the other man would finally allow those feelings break out so err…chaotically. "Ok, let's think." He tentatively muttered.

His friend snorted once again.

"Shut up teme." Naruto snarled at the receiver. "Well, your crush being straight is definitely a problem, but…who knows. Everything is possible right?"

"…" From receiving another silence, it was obvious that his friend wasn't buying his excuses.

Naruto moved on, nevertheless. "And about your friend's reaction, I believe that the closest ones, I mean, the true friends, wouldn't mind you being gay. After all, you're still you in essence. The stoic, frigid ass and arrogant bastard that we all know and love. So, no worries. I mean, they might take some time to adjust, but well, you feeling really comfortable around them is better than keeping lying to yourself and them. And maybe they'll help you out in the long run!"

Naruto heard a despondent sigh, but otherwise, no interruptions.

"Your parents well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm orphan and all so I don't know those stuffs, but after all, they are the one who created you and raised you right? They will accept you, sooner or later because you're still his son. They wouldn't _disown _you, but even if they do…money or truthfulness of yourself, which one do you prefer? You're going to hurt yourself in the long run if you keep denying your feelings."

"Easier said than done." Naruto heard a grumble.

"Tch. I had done that, forgot? I'm bisexual. I went through hell during my high school, people calling me whore, faggot, whatever. But I passed through this phase." Then, he realized. "Wait, is this the first time you're attracted to a guy? I mean, we're already in college, teenage hormones and experimentation already passed…"

"…I'd never understood this feeling towards him."

Naruto blinked twice, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Wait a min, are you saying that this is the first time you got attracted to someone before? Like, you never felt this before?"

His friend grunted. "Some."

"…yeaah." He rolled his cobalt eyes. "Not convincing. Seriously, is your heart made of block of ice or somethin'?" Naruto heard a prominent snarl from his friend and grinned. It seems that they were returning to the usual conversation. "I wonder how are you going to seduce someone when you're like this."

"Tch. Obviously, at least I'll be able to seduce you, since you find my voice sexy, dobe."

Warning bells gonged, tables turned! "No, I don't! I just said that your voice is similar to my crush, that's all!" Naruto snapped back.

"The crush that you consider handsome and wants to seduce him. You even admitted that you wanted to use my voice to get off." Naruto could even imagine the self-satisfied smirk blossoming on the other side of the phone.

"It was a joke teme! If you want to seduce someone, start seducing the guy you like!"

"Why should I try straight ahead with that moron when I can train with you? After all, you're easier in comparison to him!"

Naruto spat. "'m not!"

"I beg to differ, since you're already attracted to me right at the start." His friend muttered amused.

"Just your voice, you arrogant bastard!"

" Oh, so my voice _is _attractive to you." Naruto gulped dryly, that self-absorbed conceited prick had succeeded to make him fall in the trap. "You don't want me to flirt you…?"

"No…" The blond gritted his teeth, trying to ignore goosebumps prickling his skin.

"Whisper naughty things next to your ear, are you sure you don't want it?" The voice was morphing into a very seductive low tone, the close contact of the cellphone next to his ear intensified this sensation,

"N-noo—no…"

"Or say some dirty words _especially_ for you, I bet you get turned on by it," Naruto attempted to block this temptation out of his system by evoking his crush's face, though instead, his brain preferred intensifying the problem by imagining Sasuke saying those things instead of his no-face friend!

"You do, don't you…" The man hummed huskily and Naruto breathed out a gasp that he didn't know he was constricting it.

Stupid fucking voice…

"_Usuratonkachi_…" At hearing the familiar nickname that definitely the Uchiha wouldn't use towards him, Naruto snapped out of daze and spoke through gritted teeth.

"No. Stop that you Bastard." He was still panting some ragged breaths, wiping out the cold sweat accumulating on his hands in his pants and shit! When did his hands have gotten around in the crotch area?!

It appeared that his friend also realized the situation they accidentally stumbled in and cleared his throat. "You're right." He sighed. "Nevermind."

"Yeah…ok." Naruto still eyed the cellphone suspiciously, like it'd spring in life and eat him up though he muttered. "Err…good luck with your friends."

"…Hn. Good night." And Naruto knew that this was the nearest apology that he could receive from his friend, turning off the cellphone later.

* * *

"You think you're what?" Suigetsu raised one eyebrow unimpressed.

Sasuke sighed impatiently for the umpteenth time and repeated. "I think…I'm gay." He tried to ignore Karin having an almost heart attack.

Juugo blinked. "So?"

Sasuke blinked altogether. "…so?" He repeated in disbelief.

"You didn't know that you're gay?" Juugo asked in apparent surprise.

Sasuke just blinked. His lack of response, however, provoked Suigetsu to have uncontrollable fits of laughter, his arms clutching on the stomach fiercely.

"Oh boy…you're a moron Uchiha." Suigetsu spoke through chuckles. "And why did you think that I made all that jokes concerning the Uzumaki brat. You're gay for him, right?"

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows. "And you're okay with that?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Juugo answered calmly. "We know you since you're a kid, there's no reason you would change drastically because of that right?" His taller friend paused, apparently to mull over his thoughts and declared. "Although I thought you were aware of this fact, considering the way you looked at Naruto-kun—"

Suigetsu grinned slyly. "Especially at his ass."

Sasuke wanted to die.

"AAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Naruto laughed hysterically at receiving those news, not bothering to hear the grunts of disapproval from his friend.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"No, no, this is…this is so precious…oh my gawd…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" The blond smacked repeatedly his fist on the bed, his fingers barely gripping the cellphone with the other hand. "I can't believe this, your friends were more aware of your sexuality than yourself?! And then you call _me_ usuratonkachi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"This. Is. Not. Funny." Sasuke grunted, conjuring his strongest Uchiha Glare ® at the phone but knowing oh-too-well that it wouldn't function.

"C'mon Bastard, you really don't have any sense of humor, do ya?" Naruto was still chuckling between words.

"I do. I just don't find anything humorous about it and I find unbelievable that you're laughing at my expense." The brunet frowned in distaste.

"Frigid ass." The blond grumbled.

"Dobe."

"Cold Bastard."

"Dumbass."

"Okay, so now you know your friends are supporting you. This is good, isn't it?"

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch. Though Juugo was okay, Karin was hysterical and Suigetsu happily 'helped' in his conquest by supplying him with a long strip of condoms. Some friends. "Yeah, whatever."

Naruto almost felt a wave of sympathy running towards his friend. "Aww…Teme is pouting?" _Almost._

"**No.**" Sasuke's growl grew louder.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto answered in monotone, absolutely sure that his friend didn't believe him one bit. He changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do now after this?"

This question caught the dark-haired man off guard. Both alternatives were hard to be faced on and Sasuke was sure that he wouldn't receive positive answers right at the start.

What a mess. He didn't want to declare to Uzumaki Naruto right at the start because the blond would look at him weirdly for the rest of his life. He may even halt out rightly in fighting against him and Sasuke didn't want to stop it, since he secretly admitted that he enjoyed those bouts.

"Oi teme! You still here!" The annoying voice cut his train of thought and the Uchiha scowled. Naruto continued, undeterred. "What are you going to do now?"

"Why are you curious to know about it? You sound like old lady hunting for some juicy gossip."

"Why you—!" The blond scowled, a vein on his forehead threatening to pop out. "Here I am, worried about you and there you are, being the icy bitch popsicle lodged on your a—"

"I guess…" Sasuke groaned, throwing his body on the bed. "I'm going to try talking with the idiot first."

"Your crush." Naruto corrected.

Sasuke snorted. "Still an idiot."

"Dammit teme, this not how you're supposed treat someone you like!"

The brunet smirked, obviously undeterred. "Strange, I keep calling you dobe and usuratonkachi, and yet you still talk to me every day."

"That's—!" Naruto felt the blood rushing to his face and willed it down. "It's different! We're friends! We can badmouth each other because it's all part of being good buddies! When you seduce someone, you don't call him retarded, dumbass or idiot, Bastard!"

"Oh? You sound pretty experienced in seducing someone." Sasuke answered nonchalantly. "Give me some tips." He intentionally tuned his voice some octaves lower and whispered. "Dobe-_sensei._"

Naruto lightly shivered before pulling a disgusted groan. "The joke 's not funny teme. You have horrible tastes in humor."

"Said the idiot who laughed at my disgrace." Sasuke muttered back.

"Oh c'mon, that shit was funny and anyone would laugh if they were in my shoes." Naruto chuckled, changing the subject. "So, when are you going to confess the ardor of your love? Oh, the springtime of youth!"

Sasuke ignored the jibe and answered. "Tomorrow."

The blond widened his azure eyes, completely not expecting this kind of answer. "Whoa, this fast?"

"Yes." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He felt that now he could identify his feelings towards Naruto, there was no need to prolong this suffering any longer. He sighed inwardly. Hopefully even after that confession, the blond would still approach him within a yard of distance.

It was Naruto's turn to lose his own track of thoughts. Tomorrow? Somehow he couldn't stop feeling a little bit abandoned by his best friend. Just some weeks before he was still running in denial and now _tomorrow _he was going to confess his crush. He still needed some moments to adjust himself.

Above all, a weird sensation of possessiveness crept inside his heart. It was also strongly similar when Naruto saw anyone getting too familiar towards Sasuke. What the hell? They were different people after all! What kind of best friend he was. He should wish a positive outcome instead of surrounding to those petty feelings.

"Heeh…hearing those things, makes me also want to confess my feelings to my own crush. You're really courageous Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Maybe if everything go alright, we could go on a double date someday, and we'll finally meet each other!" Naruto chirped.

"Hn."

"Yeah, but still…tomorrow…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"What?" The blond could even _hear _a hint of a smirk on the phone. "Feeling abandoned already?"

Naruto frowned. "No."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. Bingo. "I bet you do. You'll miss my sexy voice over the phone, whispering in your ear, making you blush."

"No." Naruto involuntarily raised his voice.

"I bet you also used my voice to stimulate your wet dreams, since I bet your crush doesn't speak just the way I do. Just the way _you __**like. **_Right?" Sasuke was feeling that something began to crumble. Something began to surge inside his heart and he couldn't stop it because…

"No." Naruto's hands tightened on the bed cover, in an attempt to obstruct this rush of feelings. However, he knew somewhere in his core that it was too late because…

_It was always there, wasn't it?_

"You only say 'no', 'no', don't you have more diverse choice of vocabulary, usuratonkachi? What happened to the babble mouth that always chewed on my ear?" Sasuke taunted, expecting that his friend would react accordingly.

"Bastard, fuck off. Why are saying those things, why are you doing this to me, this is—" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.

The guilt inadvertently knocked on Sasuke's conscience, at hearing that incomplete set of words. What the hell was he doing, he was confessing to Naruto tomorrow and yet he was fooling around with his best friend. And yet, there was something at the back of his mind that somehow, connected his best friend with Naruto. This thought was so illogical and reasonable at the same time.

"I don't know…didn't you say to me before that I need to get laid a lot?" He teased.

"Then, do this to your crush, not me!" Naruto sputtered.

"You hurt me…you're not going to help a friend in need?"

"Dammit teme, stop joking!" Naruto groaned, feeling confused over the whole ordeal, distraught and disoriented, he tried to purge them by putting the blame on his friend. This was starting to get off-hand.

"Who said that I'm joking?" Sasuke replied coolly.

"What the—fine, then why are you doing this? You can't—! I can't—"

"You did say that my voice is similar to the man you like right? We can pretend that we're imagining our crushes instead of ourselves, simple like that." The calmness rumbling on that voice terrified but at the same time excited Naruto.

"But—But—"

"You don't want me to say how much I want take off your shirt, slowly, while I run my hands all over your skin, lick your stomach, plunge my tongue inside your mouth?"

"Wh-wh—What the hell! You said that you never seduced someone before, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm already seducing?" Naruto heard a dry chuckle. "Proves how easy you're someone to be seduced. I'm not even trying hard."

"That's enough. I'm turning this cellphone off." Naruto aimed his index finger on the button.

"No, you won't. I know you won't. C'mon usuratonkachi." Somehow, the call for his nickname made Naruto shiver delightedly. "It's just pretend. We're not betraying anyone if the one whom you're thinking of is your crush. Right?"

"It still doesn't sound correct, it's not correct…" The blond muttered silently, though Sasuke still caught it.

"Imagine I'm him. Easy, isn't it…?"

Surely was easy, the husky voice already pressed next to his ear and promising many things that Naruto was sure that an icy prick like Sasuke would never do so. But why somehow he believed, or wished that this person talking to him was Sasuke?

"I already removed my shirt, aren't you going to do the same, dobe?" The usual stoic Uchiha couldn't understand why was he pressing his friend to move further, to follow this madness. Perhaps he feared that realization would dawn to him. Or maybe he— "I'm going to put my cellphone on loudspeaker, do that too."

The brunet heard a beep followed with shuffling of fabric and a groan from his friend. _Best_…friend. His rational mind was warning him, pointing the possible disastrous outcome but Sasuke didn't care, hearing bed spring creaking slightly on the given weight. He muttered. "I want to pinch your nipples. Pinch for me dobe?"

Even though it was commanding words, there was tone of vulnerability that Naruto never met in his friend that made him comply that order. His fingers fluttered around areola and then he did an experimental tug, gasping at the sensation. His eyelids fluttered close, trying to keep his moans in check, product of initial embarrassment.

Though that shyness just spurred Sasuke further to tune his ears, listen the small creaks and humming, which were increasing the volume gradually. He growled huskily. "Fuck, you're making such good sounds, dobe. Moan louder for me. Gasp more for me. I want to hear more of you, so I can really feel that I'm touching you, licking your skin. I want to be the one that gives you this pleasure now."

"T-teme…" Naruto wheezed out, already feeling that playing with his nipples wasn't enough.

"Moan more for me…Pinch harder…" Sasuke heard a low guttural groan that went straight to his groin, his hand already travelling on the clothed cock but halted. He had more control than that. "Touching yourself right now isn't enough right? Don't you want to give yourself more pleasure?" He licked his dried lips and murmured. "Don't you want to give _me _some pleasure?"

"W…what do you want, Bastard." Naruto gasped out, his hands already at the hem of his pants. He heard equally uneven breaths coming from the receiver and that gave the blond a strange of sense of satisfaction. He heard an audible gulp and a mutter.

"Take off your pants…your boxers…" Naruto complied swiftly, groaning as his dick was already half-erect. As if the other man was reading his mind, he spoke. "Don't touch yet." The blond almost whined, stopped his hand in mid-action. "I want you to imagine that it's _me _who's fisting you, pumping your hard cock, bringing you to the edge. You're going to do the same thing to me, dobe…"

"Fuck…" He squeezed shut his blue iris, moaning at the contact.

"Not yet…but soon." Sasuke smirked slightly, also removing smoothly the last articles of his clothing and encircling his cock. "Let's get the lube."

There was a silence, a slight shuffle of bed and a timid mutter. "I have it."

"That fast?" Sasuke answered in mocking shock. "You say that I need to get laid but I think that you also have the same problem dobe."

"Shut up teme. At least I don't kept bottled all the sexual frustration unlike you, mister icicle lodged on your ass!"

"But I'm not the one who keeps rubbing his dick like some hormonal horny teenager, dumbass."

"Who said—" Naruto groaned in defense though heard his friend moving away from his bed.

"Since I don't use the lube on regularly basis unlike you, I'll probably find some on the bathroom, wait a little." Naruto listened to some steps moving away and felt his face heat up, imagining Sasuke walking nude with an erection bobbing in every move, his fingers gripped harder on his organ making him hiss slightly. But why did his brain easily supplied this imagery of Sasuke instead of some unknown boy with unknown features?

They both lubed enough to slide easily the hand, Naruto's voice trembled as he spoke. "Let's start slow." A grunt signalized that the other young man began pumping the cock and Naruto felt words spilling out of his mouth. "Cup your balls and massage them. I want to feel you getting hard for _me._" Slickening noises got mixed with irregular breaths from both sides and the blond murmured. "You like that right? My hand fisting you, I—" A gasp echoed inside after a particular strong tug and Sasuke hissed. "Yes…"

Naruto's mouth was going dry, his tongue slightly peeking out as he increased the speed in each pump. "Ahgod…" He followed Sasuke's rhythm, a pearl of pre-cum already beading on the slit. There was fire curling on his stomach and threatening to burst out but the blond still commanded. "Finger the slit, I—" He moaned, trying to catch his breath. "Like my hand all dirty with your cummm—" His chest was heaving heavily in a purr. "Licking you, tasting you—"

Sasuke panted, his lips curving into a lopsided smirk. "Fucking—nngh---slut—"

"Bastard." Naruo cursed breathless. His hand kept sliding fluidly along the length, his fingers already slick, awaiting for a momentum that he secretly craved to be possessed.

Fortunately for Sasuke, he yearned for the same. "S-Ss…" He hissed in attempt to calm his breaths, the thumps of his heartbeats throbbing in his ears. "Stop—I don't want to end—hah—with a handjob.—I want…" He gripped harshly his cock and groaned. "I want to cum inside you."

Azure eyes blinked wide. "What?!" That statement momentarily halted the previous activity to listen to the other man.

"Yessss—You know what I want." The interruption gave an opportunity to clear up Sasuke's head through steady breaths. "Pressing you close. Finger-fuck you. Shove my hard cock inside you until you cum."

"How the—" Naruto glared at the telephone. "Weren't you supposed to be straight and wouldn't have any experience in this field teme?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Internet. You stumble through a lot of unwanted information in your life."

"You fucking liar…"

Sasuke returned to the task at hand murmuring in sultry tone. "You don't want to then? I know that your whole body wants to. Your fuck hole is begging to be stretched, opened and filled with a hot cock." The brunet returned to fist his erection in slow strokes, taunting. "I even bet that near your lube you also have a vibrator, all ready to shove inside your ass because you're such a cock whore."

Normally, when someone would call him like that it was with the intent of humiliating him, whenever Naruto would hear such degrading words he would get pissed off. However, hearing Sasuke saying in such needy way, seductive and huskily, was turning him on to no end. Naruto also restarted to pump his erection while he raised his ass to the air, getting on four as he poured more lube on his fingertips.

"I want to hear your moan when your finger is inside you, dobe." Sasuke closed his onyx eyes, the arousing imagery of that tanned round ass with a puckered hole in the middle, ready to swallow his entire cock and get bruised with his fingers. He wheezed out. "I—**want **_you_—now."

"Aaah—" A tanned finger probed around the anus before slowly breaching the ring of muscle. He continued in an agonized pace until the first knuckle was already in. "Haaaaah—" Naruto moaned as his finger slid completely in, making slurping sounds with each push and pull.

"So lewd…do you have any idea on how erotic are the sounds that your fuck hole is making right now? It's sucking your finger whole, because it's so needy for some cock huh?"

"S—stop that" Naruto shuddered as he imagined his lover whispering this next to his ear.

"Don't deny it." Sasuke played with the head of his penis and growled. "You want to be filled, shoved deep inside your ass while you scream with pleasure right?" A piercing gasp made him smirk. "Tell me, how many fingers are already inside of you, cock slut?"

"F—fuck you." The brunet almost wanted to chuckle. The dobe really resembled Naruto, especially his stubborn ways on defying him. He really wished that the person on the other side of the phone was his crush.

"Start stretching, pulling apart. We still didn't arrive at the best part." A long keen moan answered him back, as he listened to sloshing sounds coupled with ragged breaths.

Suddenly, a silent gasp was cut in between before Sasuke heard a slow shuddering exhale. Finding his prostrate almost made his knees buckle, Naruto continued to stimulate with his fingers, mewling in rhythmical scrape. All the pre-cum was already dripping from his erection and dirtying the sheets, though the blond was too lost to care.

"Having so much fun…? Finger fuck makes you all hot and bothered eh, usuratonkachi." Naruto shivered at the low tone that his lover was using, it was so fucking erotic hearing those dirty words as his hips followed the actions of his finger. "But you won't get satisfied with only that right? I need to pound you, your fuck hole crave for something bigger."

"Aaaaahnnnnnn—yeeeesss…" Naruto moaned, searching blindly for the vibrator and lubed haphazardly. "Teme—I—"

"Take the vibrator dobe, let it fill you. How big is it, mm?" Sasuke actually chuckled at the impatient squeak. "I bet is huge, impaling your slutty hole, filling you tightly as your perky ass swallow it whole. Your ass likes to be roughly fucked huh? Your legs opening wide for a hot cock inside you, riding you to ecstasy."

"Shut the fuck up Bastard." Naruto groaned.

"Fine. We have more important things to do anyway." Sasuke shuddered, awaiting for the festivities to arrive. "Put it in." He coaxed.

Fluttering his eyelids, Naruto pushed the penis shaped vibrator inside his anus in a painfully slow speed. It stretched more than his own fingers, his mouth opening wide into a silent scream as it slid it. His ears distantly captured some gasps coming from the cellphone, he knew that his lover was getting off by the stimuli of this imagery.

"Fuckinghell…" His hips bucked a little bit as Naruto slowly slid out, his teeth biting the lower lip to prevent other moans to escape. "Haaaaaaaah—" His hand dove in once again, beginning to pick a rhythm he established.

Sasuke, on the other hand, began to fist according to each exhale was given, imagining it was his own cock plundering in. That fuckable hole accepting his engorged organ as he thrusted inside, deeper. Squirting, wet noises followed the gasps, the lubrication making the fantasy all more concrete. The slurping sounds kept rushing in and out of Naruto's ass, in and out, in and out.

"C'mon—" Sasuke keened in each fist. "turn it on." He rubbed his hard nipples momentarily. "I want your screams."

"Nnnnnnnnn—" Naruto grunted, still shoving the vibrator inside his hole with wanton.

"_Turn __**me**__ on dobe." _Sasuke's voice reverberated directly inside Naruto's mind.

With a move that he couldn't register himself, Naruto's finger slid on the toy and turned it on. The blond immediately choked, white sparkles dancing in his eyes as the vibrator kept massaging his prostrate. He moaned loudly, desperately, his hand finally returning to his neglected cock and pumping with reenergizing lust, his hips pistoning in frantic speed.

"Ah—!"

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, picking up the commanded rhythm.

"Ah—!"

He grasped tightly the bed sheets until his knuckles was white, another hand fisting rapidly.

"Ah—!"

Both gasps were competing which one were louder, which one would reach the end—

"Fuck—!" Naruto remembered to play his nipples, tugging it harshly. His anus clenched by reflex, changing slightly the angle until the vibrator angled directly towards the prostrate, making him yell. Waves of pleasure were threatening to break the dam, he screamed. "I—Aaaah, I—"

Sasuke only answered with a guttural growl, animalistic as he reached his completion, semem shot in hot jets to the bed. When Naruto heard that lustful noise, he himself found his orgasm with a cry:

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Onyx eyes blinked wide, picking up the telephone: "How the hell do you know my name?"

Naruto was still milking his orgasm as he mumbled through erratic breaths: "What are you talking about, how the hell do _you _know my name, I'm sure that I'd never—" Both of them froze when reached comprehension.

"…"

"…"

They slowly clicked the telephone off.

"…"

"…"

In the middle of the night, two incredulous screams could be heard in the entire campus.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

Naruto bumped his head for the nth time on the desk, still having a hard time to believe on how screwed up was his life.

He couldn't believe it. His friend…his _best _friend…the guy whom he had phone sex just last night was…Uchiha. Sasuke! How the hell had this creepy coincidence had happened? Why the fuck Murphy's law always had to be succeeded? Could fate be any crueler?

How the fuck he had never realized it? Why the fuck he had never even felt suspicious about it? Gawd, he'll never be able to look in the eye after this. Naruto bumped hard once again, just for a good measure. Maybe if he keep hitting his head like that he'll have a concussion and suffer amnesia!

…Yeah right. The blond kept slapping his face in attempt to confirm that this was a reality, not some kind of warped dream. Nightmare. Whatever.

"_It can't be a nightmare if you felt so __**good **__about it last night."_ A more naughty voice whispered in his ear and Naruto tried to ignore it.

So…it couldn't be that his friend…**Sasuke**, was making a prank. The brunet sounded as disbelieving as he was when they realized their identities. Naruto felt his face flush. He kept cheering for Sasuke to go out with…himself.

"_I am. An idiot."_ Was that why he had always sought for the brunet all along? He knew instinctively that his friend was Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha icicle lodged on his ass Sasuke? Naruto frowned. Now at least he's beginning to see the similarities.

He rolled his eyes from the abrupt change of track. Concentrate! How the hell didn't suspect about their identities through voice? Or the schedules? Or any shitty excuse like that? Because now everything fit! Naruto and Sasuke only met whenever the blond was going to his part-time and Sasuke to his classes. They only talked at night. They—

He threw his head back with another tired groan. Maybe it wasn't that easy to realize that, because after all, the campus was huge, the coincidence was too ironic. Thinking again, even though they were the same person, when Sasuke met personally Naruto he used an icy and impersonal tone (probably to hide his attraction towards him, Naruto blushed at the thought) while on the phone it was more teasing and less stoic. They looked to be completely different person.

So, what is he going to do from now on? Naruto remembered about Sasuke's problem and sighed. Well, although his parents were still a problem, at least now Sasuke was sure that the object of his attention was bi. Fate sucked.

Naruto never dreaded so much the upcoming of another day and another chance of meeting the brunet. Maybe he should hide? Or simply skip the class? But he knew that he'd have to face it sooner or later, for the sake of both of them.

They knew that they were connected spiritually, his twisted brain just had to add the physical one. Naruto ran his hand through his face. He was still screwed. But at least he was sure that Sasuke thought of him as an attractive man. And…from how much he pestered Sasuke about, well, himself…so did Sasuke.

It'll still going to be awkward though. The clock was already signalizing the start of the day but Naruto felt his legs being rooted to the ground. Flee sounded to be such an attractive idea now…

_No time to escape._

He sighed. Screwed his eyes in a frown. Threw the backpack on behind him. And walked towards the exit, listening the creaking sound of opening door and the sun presented to him.

A small grin curled on his lips, as he spotted spiky midnight hair with equally reddened cheeks, awaiting for him.

* * *

AN: I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert! I'm not a–!(wailing desperately)


	5. Taste

**Warnings:** Angst and non-con. NaruSasu. Up to date with the latest manga chapters.

This one-shot was awesomely betareaded by Izzyisozaki. Love her, kiss her, worship the ground she goes. *glomps and molests*

_  
Senses: Taste_

_

* * *

_

**Velvety caress of crimson Copper**

* * *

He was sweating, the plate of food he was holding was clattering. A boring, regular wooden door swung constantly in his vision for over 5 minutes. In attempt to breathe regularly, he inflated his lungs and expired into an agonized sigh. He observed beads of cold sweat gathering on his palm and he closed his hand. His eyes were transfixed towards the closed door, his hand unconsciously opening once again. He swallowed dryly, flexing his fingers as moisture accumulated on his tanned skin and he wiped off hastily on his trousers. He lifted his arms, the knuckles aiming to knock the door until he realized that it was futile, opening at last the knob of the door.

A narrowed sliver of light shocked his eyes, he squinted them in reflex as his hand pushed further. With languid steps, he faced a concrete memory that haunted forever his dreams and nightmare.

"Sasuke. Lunch." Naruto mumbled while he brought the food and placed on the table located in front of the brunet. "I…I'm going to release your fingers and loose your arms, but if you try anything suspicious, Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei will immobilize you in an instant."

The blond nin observed his ex-comrade with anxious eyes. Bound from head to toe, there was also a special blindfold blocking his Sharingan eyes, a gag muffling his mouth, as well as handcuffs who covered his entire hands, two cords placed on the ceiling sustained the handcuffs. There were other shackles located on his ankles, each placed on the bedpost, securing tightly the nuke nin to the hospital bed.

Naruto concentrated his chakra to his hands, placing them on the handcuffs as they retracted till pale fingers could be seen, they moved around to retain mobility. He removed the gag, listening worried the wheezes escaping as consequence. Naruto picked one hand, ignoring the electric sensation caused by this touch, and placed a spoon in between. Moving further the soup plate till it reached Sasuke's other hand, he retracted his own tanned ones, waiting for Sasuke to feed himself.

The brunet paused for a moment. Slowly, fingers blindly touched what was in front of him, exploring around his area, fluttering around Naruto's hands till it rested once again, on his food. With a languid pace, Sasuke drank the soup, eating silently under Naruto's relieved face.

Food finished with a clattering noise, the brunet dropping his arms to each side. Naruto moved to remove the empty plate when, faster than a blink of an eye, one hand held securely his wrists and another one gripped strongly his neck.

"Well, aren't you going to call for help now, dumbass? I'm waiting." The Uchiha murmured coldly, a malicious sneer playing on his lips.

"Sa—" Naruto coughed, tried on gathering air. "Su…ke—Don't—"

"Go on. Yell." Naruto felt fingers tightening around his throat as his hands struggled to be freed. "You can't do it. Coward." Nails dug into his skin, his lungs burning, pleading for air. Naruto gasped once more. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you fuckers and I'll kill each goddamn living being of that forsaken village."

"Sasu—Ke! Stop!" Naruto wheezed out.

"I'll start…killing you." The sneer turned the usual aristocratic face ugly, a mixture of insanity and evilness as the hand constricted even further Naruto's supplied air.

One hand yanked free, the blond promptly applied his chakra to bound the handcuffs together, sealing the hands. "Sasuke…" He mumbled such name in solemn.

"Aren't you going to handle me to your superiors? Just a word and I'll be sentence to death." A dark chuckle echoed in the room. "Weak. You're not capable to call anyone. You won't and you can't."

"You…don't have to die." Naruto mumbled, ignoring the scoff in response. "Why are you trying so hard to destroy Konoha Sasuke? What about our companions, friends…? You're willing to kill each one of them?"

Sasuke rested his bound hands on his lap, a scornful snort escaped through his lips. "My hand around your neck isn't an enough answer, retarded ass?"

"Forget about vengeance Sasuke." Naruto pleaded. "Madara has corrupted you too much, if you give up—"

Sasuke groaned and growled. "Get out."

"It'll consume you and consume your life. I can't let you kill yourself if—"

"Are you fucking deaf?! GET. OUT! I don't want to hear your irritating idiocy anymore!"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, unyielding. "I'm fucking worried about you, you can't conti—"

"GET OUT!! I don't care about my life anymore, either I kill every one of you or be killed, one thing for sure, I don't WANT to return to that fucking place anymore!!" Sasuke screamed hoarsely, his body moving agitated, in a vain attempt to move Naruto out of the room.

"What's happening here?" A third voice interrupted in between and Naruto saw the familiar grey hair. Kakashi murmured. "Naruto, you've came here just to provide nourishment to the prisoner. Now you've done, place the gag once again on his mouth to prevent any kind of jutsu coming." In a swift speed, the fabric was once more put inside Sasuke's mouth, the latter didn't express any protest.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto stared at his teacher, as the older man grabbed the empty plate and shoved on his hands.

"Mission done, return to your post. You've already wasted too much time here. Now go." Kakashi nudged the blond to the exit, till he closed the door, locking it. "Don't say anything Naruto." He interrupted before his student could protest. "Sasuke is in no mental capacity to be wavered by your words, it's useless for now."

"But then…stop treating like he's some kind of ordinary nuke nin." Naruto grumbled, staring at the empty plate.

"He isn't?" Kakashi replied airily.

"Of course not! He's your student! He's part of Team 7! He's my b—" His brain suddenly swayed from incomprehension, Naruto snapped his mouth shut.

A stagnant silence fell between both men, trying to process the scenario they were thrown in. That was until, with a grave sigh, Kakashi ruffled the golden hair and muttered. "I know, I understand. But for now let's give some time. Hopefully he'll change his mind now that he's returning. However, I'm giving different priorities and focusing in you. It's obvious that Madara is will be looking for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and his henchman—"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, growling. "If Madara didn't influence so much Sasuke, everything would be fine now. I'm sure I'd be able to convince properly Sasuke to return, that fucker manipulated Sasuke around."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, but Sasuke was the one who chose to walk that path, you should understand that right."

"I know!" Naruto snapped back. "But if Madara didn't—taking advantage of Sasuke's feelings—" He gripped hard the porcelain until he heard a crinkle. "How dare him to use Sasuke as a tool to fulfill his ambitions—I won't allow him…" He heard inside of his mind echoes of nails scrapping inside a cell, his cerulean eyes fusing to red ones…

"Naruto, don't let your emotions overcome you." Kakashi warned. "As much as we want to eliminate this threat, remember that Madara is a dangerous criminal and we should be cautious from now on, especially that now Sasuke is in our hands. Akatsuki is falling apart but we should keep on alert."

"I won't allow Madara get any nearer Sasuke, not when I finally have him in my hands. Not when Sasuke is finally next to me—" Naruto felt someone suddenly grabbing his shoulder harshly and shook him to break his reverie.

"Naruto. Stop with this paranoia, we've captured Sasuke at last."

"Got him back." Corrected Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head. "Whatever term you prefer. But, now we have to be careful on returning to Konoha, because Madara has two good reasons to find us. I'm calling reinforcements from the nearest hidden village we can find, you also have to take care of yourself."

He observed his student nodding numbly, his eyes still projected towards a faraway memory. Kakashi heard a mutter. "But at least…at least…we got Sasuke now."

"Yes, fortunately." I guess. "It was a good timing that you arrived to help us out." Kakashi idly ruffled Naruto's spiky hair and murmured. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't catch Sakura on time."

Naruto only stared back to his teacher, his cerulean eyes looking suddenly too old, too mature. The type of gaze who witnessed scarce victories and got used with many bitter ends. Everything that Kakashi wished was that he could erase a little bit that forlorn expression, though a ninja could never have the luxury to preserve his innocence.

Time was at the essence too. "Anyways, we'll pack our things and leave in the next fifteen minutes. The team will wait you at the reception."

* * *

He tried to observe, as unemotionally and logically as possible, people surrounding his best friend. The blindfold was now perpetually covering the Sharingan, heavy objects encrusted his pale limbs as they were, once again, attached to the bed. Imprisoning him, immobilizing him. Sasuke grunted and protested in every move, and it took every ounce of Naruto's willpower to complain about the roughness of this situation.

But the Uchiha was the most defiant prisoner they have ever encountered. Throughout the whole trip, he made sure to slow their pace as much as possible, disobeying even their order to rest, for the sole purpose to spite them. He spit squarely on Sakura's face when it was her turn to feed him, smirking maliciously at her shriek of disgust that followed with clattering and crashing of utensils, the old members of Team 7 watched simply befuddled, shocked that Sasuke had changed so much…

Too much.

He clenched his hand so hard that his nails bit painfully his tanned palm. If Sasuke wasn't part of the Uchiha clan, he wouldn't have any need to carry such heavy responsibility on his shoulders. He wouldn't have any obligation of honor, nor would he have any traumatizing past hunting him from behind. Then, Orochimaru wouldn't seek him for the exchange of bodies, he wouldn't have the cursed seal, Itachi wouldn't need to sacrifice his life to remove it, Madara wouldn't need to manipulate him and feed his anger and bloodlust…

At the back of his mind, Naruto could also blame himself. For not being strong enough to defeat Sasuke years ago, in their ancient skirmish beneath roaring waterfalls.

His blue eyes followed Sakura applying her monstrous strength to subdue Sasuke and pinning his hands to the wall, finishing the binding as one by one left the room. He briefly connected with apologetic green eyes, but this gaze was quickly dissolved when he stared at Konoha's new prisoner.

It was obvious that Sasuke still felt Naruto's presence inside the room as the blonde observed his shoulders tensed and frown marrying the impassive face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, his heart clenching painfully when his friend simply turned the head to one side, ignoring him.

Naruto hated the people who influenced Sasuke. Madara, Orochimaru, even Itachi, all of them, he despised them for molding Sasuke to become this person existing today. If only they seized to exist in Sasuke's life. Sasuke would have stayed by his side, forever.

"Look at me Bastard." Naruto used his hand to push Sasuke's shoulder backwards and making the brunet facing him. He heard a mocking snort from behind the gag, when the lips attempted to form some words.

"What. What do you want to say now." Fingertips were moving against his own sense, approaching on the fabric involuntarily as he pulled it out from the opened mouth—

His throat felt something constricting his breathing once again—!!  
_  
"What?! How the!!" _Naruto thought panicky as his hand reached to his neck, feeling fingers tightening with such malicious intent that briefly left him stunned to react at once. Sasuke took this opportunity to wrench closer their bodies.

"You're such an idiot Naruto. Always so naive." Widened blue eyes stared at the strap of cloth, knowing fully well that there were red ones with spinning commas from behind. "You're weak. So easily trusting. That's why I can kill you."

He inevitably snarled at the admission, fisting Sasuke's shirt closer. "Shut up."

"You're clinging so desperately for my redemption that you're too pathetic." That type of spiteful smirk wasn't supposed to exist! Wasn't supposed to be there!

"Shut up!" Naruto probably forgot that Sasuke freeing one of his handcuffs would trigger the alarm and hasty steps were approaching near them.

"Are you satisfied now that you've finally achieved what you want?" Faces approached, Naruto (wished) almost felt their hearts resonating together, breaths mingling and the tip of Sasuke's taste, tangible to his lips—"Coward."

"Naruto!!!!" A feminine voice promptly rammed inside, many other taller heads peeked from behind. Sai was the first to subdue Sasuke with his inky bird, Kakashi removed the pale hand away from Naruto's throat as Sakura wretched the blond nin away from the bed, Yamato readying a new handcuff to replace the broken one.

"Look at your fearful faces! How much you're repulsed to whom I am now! I'll make you regret knowing an Uchiha." An eerie grin darkened the room as a foreboding of tragedy spoke. "That fucking village that always rejected my clan, I'll kill them all!" A maniac laughter echoed through the hall, while Kakashi glanced at Sakura, the knowing signal to leave the room.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go to sleep." The kunoichi made a soft nudge on his arm, hooking with hers.  
_  
No, wait, I—_Cerulean eyes couldn't move one inch away from that scene, his jaw slack. He only felt a more insistent tug pushing him to the door, as Sai appeared in front of him, effectively blocking the vision of Sasuke being putting into forced sleep, a more friendly pale hand (it'll always be different!) covering his eyes as they removed Naruto, took him away from Sasuke with a soundly bang from closing doors.  
_  
Don't look—  
_  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked almost motherly, hints of concern glancing through her emerald eyes.

That cruel laugh still rang in his ears. Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, let's go…let's go to sleep."

His hands still clenched and unclenched, his eyes unmoving.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I'm fine." Naruto snapped.

"Naruto, it can't be helped…"

"I know." He gritted his teeth.

"Things like this, it simply happened out of your control…"

"I know!" He raised his voice; why the fuck Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were taking so long to open the door???

"It's not your fault."

NO! "Okay, let's just—we're going to sleep right?" He brought both of his hands to rub frantically his face and groaned. "Go first, I'll have to—"

"No, Naruto-kun." Sai's fingers wrapped around his arm and he pulled gently but firmly towards another direction. "We have to go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Naruto sighed. "…okay. Let me calm down for a while."

"Naruto…" Sakura also called for him, though he ignored.

"I'm fine." The blond attempted to comfort her with a sheepish grin. "I just want some time alone."

"Naruto, there's nothing we can do for now." Piercing words, conveying reality that he wanted to ignore it so much— "Sasuke-kun is no longer the Sasuke we know." _Too much…_

"I know…" Naruto didn't need any reminder in every fucking day. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" At receiving the dubious nod, he hastily hopped off the hotel and moved outside of their gaze.

It was only when he arrived in a deserted alley that he poured his emotions out.

"Dammit!!!!!" He punched with enough strength to crack the wall, leaving a reasonable indent behind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto continued to punch at the same place, hating himself, powerless to change the situation.

"Dammit, why!!!!!!" He felt his head swell with tears sting his eyes though he quickly rubbed them off. His hands balled once again, redoubling the force of the punch.

A choke flew past his throat, however, Naruto promptly blocked gritting his teeth. Another guttural yell followed a particularly vicious punch, leaving a small crater, cobalt staring at his work with fury.

Everything that is happening to Sasuke now, isn't this a product from Orochimaru's and Madara's manipulation? Naruto growled at the remembrance of this. The very idea of someone using and changing Sasuke as they please incensed Naruto with such overwhelming rage that he never understood why he possessed such strength of feelings. Once he find that man once again, this time he won't let Madara stroll so casually away. How he wished to wipe out their very existence from the face of the earth…if only they didn't exist in this world…

If only he could erase every stain marking Sasuke's memory…  
_  
Then Sasuke would be _**_mine…  
_**

A wordless gasp wheezed out as he slumped to the ground, too tired, too consumed from the devastating situation as his body simply allowed those burning feelings consume and fill him like acid.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Naruto stared at the darkened ceiling as he already tossed and turned for over an hour. At last, they would arrive at Konoha tomorrow, and Sasuke was proving to be increasingly difficult to the Konoha ninjas. His taunts and sneers were pouring more venom, especially towards Naruto, as if he was expecting Naruto to react accordingly with some shady plan Naruto couldn't decipher. His team members stared with growing apprehension the interactions between those two, watching their every step and reaction. His turn as Sasuke's vigilante decreased abruptly, something that Naruto didn't know whether to thank Kakashi-sensei or curse him.

Tomorrow Sasuke will officially become Konoha's prisoner. Naruto wondered if they would allow him to visit Sasuke once they settle him inside the cells. Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly. No, knowing Kakashi; the new Hokage, he'd prefer letting Naruto far away from Sasuke to prevent him from being hurt even further. He'll probably get busy with Konoha's restoration. Not to mention that visiting hours would force him to schedule his time, unlike before in their genin days, when Naruto could meet Sasuke whenever he wanted.

Today was the last day of seeing Sasuke without the bars imposing in the middle, limiting Naruto. This probably would be the last time he'll ever be so close to Sasuke…Konoha wouldn't allow anyone enter inside the cell of someone as dangerous as Sasuke.

_"It'll be the last time…just seeing him for the last time…"_ Naruto hopped off his bed and strapped his sandals, moving towards his suite's door.

What time was it now? The night shone in full moon, the blue light paving his steps towards Sasuke's door. Everything was eerily silent. He guessed that even the owners of that inn were sleeping, crickets chirped occasionally, he could hear the wood creaking in each step he came forward.

He was sweating, there wasn't any plate of food to leverage his anxiety. A boring, regular wooden door swung, once again, in front of him for another 5 minutes. In futile attempt to breathe regularly, he inflated his lungs and expired into an agonized sigh. He lifted his arms, the knuckles aiming to knock the door until he realized that it was pointless, opening at last the knob of the door.

Naruto knew that Sasuke sensed him, because the brunet simply raised his chin, mockingly relaxing his guard with even breathing. Naruto felt, rather than commanded, his body approaching closer to the imprisoned brunet, broad steps walking until he was side by side from Sasuke.

The bastard dared to raise a sole eyebrow in response.

As if testing waters, he silently sat on the bed, the beg springs creaking in response to the added weight. Tanned arms lifted slowly, shifting so languorously that it was almost imperceptible its movements, until it rested around the neck. Both boys inhaled and exhaled in long compasses, purposely ignoring the suspense hanging in the next baited seconds.

As his hands encircled and slowly tightened its hold, Naruto could see a badly formed smirk displayed on Sasuke's mouth.  
_  
"So that's it? You think you'll control me as you please?_" He mused, an unnamed emotion crawling on his gut. _"I won't let you. You're at my mercy, you're now mine."_ Fingers slid lower to the collarbone, halted when the warmth of that smooth skin expanded on his palm.

Sasuke's reaction at first was indignant, before morphing to questioning and knitting his dark eyebrows in cold fury at last. He tried to move away from Naruto's probing hand, the white yukata sliding open with the small struggle.

Finally, he had succeeded to provoke a reaction from Sasuke. His hand continued to explore intently against Sasuke's will, feeling goose bumps reacting upon his fingertips, a low growl emitting a threat. Despite that, even this fact encouraged the blond to resume his actions, his hand gliding open palmed relishing the silkiness of his alabaster skin.

The snarl was becoming increasingly prominent when suddenly it died out with a sharp gasp, Naruto's thumb resting on the nipple. Naruto was beyond ecstatic, watching Sasuke's responses and savoring the fact that he was the cause from breaking the usual cold fortitude. His usual pale face were starting to color, whether from embarrassment or humiliation, Naruto couldn't tell. He slowly rubbed in circles around the pink nub, deliberately provoking the baited reaction.

Sasuke shivered slightly, the teeth sinking on the fabric as if he was attempting to stop something flying from his throat. A sliver of saliva escaped and ran through the chin, his chest heaving and breathing with difficulty, though still inside the control. Naruto couldn't wait the moment he could snap this control, Sasuke's responding solely to _him_. His fingers grabbed the peak of the nipple, twirling it before suddenly pinching harshly.

This time, a long moan escaped through, eyebrows furrowing deeper in frustration. Naruto almost wanted to laugh, Sasuke's response was so immediate, his body was so sensitive, reacted so intensely, Naruto felt like he was drowning inside an inescapable addicting pool. It flared a strange satisfaction inside him that he couldn't comprehend.

His blue eyes glanced at the pinkish nipple, which was rapidly darkening under his ministrations. He wondered how it'll react once his mouth sucked it thoroughly. What would be the sensation of feeling that smooth skin gliding with his tongue, what would be the taste. Above all, Naruto hungered for more responses coming from Sasuke, emotions heating inside his heart as they began to run in frenzy.

His hand calmly slid the upper cloth apart, his golden head moving downwards, the warm breath tingling close to its prize. Naruto opened his mouth and nibbled almost playfully, hearing a pleasured grunt though muffled quickly. It wasn't enough. He would have never guessed that Sasuke's skin had a sweet taste, mingled with droplets of salty sweat running across the pale chest. His tongue flickered around the tip, before his lips encased around it and sucked. The louder moan he was gratified with sounded more satisfactory for him.

Naruto continued to play with his mouth while the other hand was moving towards the other peak, pinching and coaxing for hardness. A sudden movement temporarily disrupted his actions, a noisy vibration picked up his attention. Sasuke was moving in earnest, trying to escape from his perpetrator, though his handcuffs held in place. With a growl emitted on his own, Naruto grabbed the shoulders and subdued the thrashing pinning on the bed. He sank his teeth harshly on the hardened nipple as a form of retaliation, a startled yell echoed inside the room.

Sasuke's smell, Sasuke's skin, Sasuke's bittersweet taste…everything should be solely focused and elicited by his own hands. Naruto couldn't withstand any longer, the idea of anyone else disrupting the bond between them. His heartbeats accelerated as he assaulted and possessed each sensation, lips, tongue and teeth marrying the pale complexion, engraving with red marks. He'd make sure his mouth will forever remember the taste that consisted to be Sasuke's. Sasuke will belong to only him from now on.

_"Mine…" _Naruto hissed almost inaudibly, each nip gaining strength as he stared, in crazed fascination, the skin darkening in his wake. Yes…his body should react to only him. Sasuke should answer to only him.

His canines sank on Sasuke's shoulder, a pained whimper warned him that he was going too far, too cruelly. Naruto simply intensified the bite, ignoring the looming words gravitating inside his mind. Wasn't Sasuke finally returning to Konoha? Wasn't Sasuke finally back to stay by his side? Naruto won't allow him to ever leave again from himself, wasn't this what was entitled to him from the very beginning?

Sasuke belonged to him, didn't he? No one else deserved this. Naruto felt an odd fulfillment controlling Sasuke's whole body and soul. It wasn't the shackles bound around the wrists and legs, the blindfold and gag around his face that kept him powerless, it was _his_ very touch what provoked this. Didn't this prove enough that Sasuke was his?

He adjusted a little bit their positions, realizing at last that he couldn't move well since his orange pants were strangely uncomfortable. He glanced down to notice the bulge on the center, his erection throbbing and being strained inside the confine of his boxers. Naruto briefly wondered when such thing had happened. He wasn't supposed to react this powerfully towards any men, his best friend at most. At somewhere inside his soul, he simply didn't fucking care.

He unzipped and removed the boxers, hissing as his hand enveloped around his hardened cock and gave some idle pumps, moaning as pre-cum flowed readily. At the unexpected pause, Sasuke resumed to protest, trying to free his limbs from the strong chakra bindings when Naruto shoved the body to the bed again, teeth biting the long neck. Naruto felt, rather than heard, a hoarse scream erupting from the throat and he compensated with long licks, soothing the wound. The orange jacket was proving to be too hot for him as he was sweating bullets, so he quickly discarded alongside with his black t-shirt, halting once again to gaze upon the puckered hole.

He couldn't disrupt the rush of feelings, like a fire set ablaze that contaminated everywhere, scorching everything with its touch. Tanned hands grabbed each pale leg and stretched farthest as possible, aligning their bodies, his twitching erection clamoring his prize. Some place at Naruto's far sight, the struggles morphed into something desperate, though…he vowed.

From now on, he'll be the only one who'll brand Sasuke, Sasuke's body will only react to him, will only listen to him, will exist next to him. He'll never, ever, let Sasuke go. No longer escape from his grasp, no longer leave him lonely, Sasuke belonged to _him_,_ to _**him**, no one else.  
_  
I wished…I wished Sasuke's whole world would be focused on me._

A shattered scream erupted. Naruto moaned, an addicting hotness wrapping tight around his cock as he buried further inside, his mouth latching fiercely on the skin, hands holding firmly around the arms, oblivious to a muffled choke that blemished the stagnant air with coppery smell. Sasuke's presence overloaded his senses, from the heat emanating from his body to his smell sipping inside his nostrils. Naruto pulled out a little bit, just to thrust inside forcibly, the unbearable friction and tightness should warn him that this wasn't the correct way to go, there wasn't any preparing. He already started in a frenzied rhythm, plunging deep as chocked garbles were forgotten, Sasuke warmth was enveloping him, Sasuke was completing him, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke—

As his teeth pierced enough to leave a permanent scar, he unraveled the spicy taste invading his mouth, waves of pleasure blackened his vision and he came hard, shuddering while his cock spurted hot jets of cum. Naruto panted, trying to recover his breath from the aftermath when his eyes widened, registering at last.

A tear sliding on Sasuke's cheek.

"!!!" Naruto abruptly raised himself from his position, the surprise shocking his system. Reality crashed down, giving a sudden clarity that lust kept ignoring for too long though it arrived at last.

The pale body was desecrated, purple indents and deep colored blotches decorated through the entire chest, a complete set of reddened marks were bleeding and oozing from the shoulder.

Naruto sobbed, coughing loudly altogether with Sasuke's uneven wheezes. What the hell have happened?  
This—wasn't supposed to happen. He never wanted to damage Sasuke in any way, what made him act like that? Why did he do something monstrous like that?

Slowly…bit to bit and regretfully…Naruto's eyes followed all the wounds he inflicted as he punished himself inside of his mind. His insanity that finally overstepped his bounds…it trailed down to the softened cock and continued, until he winced, his eyelids slammed together in self-disgust.

Sasuke's thighs had red lines caused by his blunt nails, dug fiercely when Naruto fucked without care. However, this…wasn't the worst part. His anus, filled and stretched beyond repair, there mingled opaque liquids staining the bed sheets, blood and cum trailing down and spreading the cotton fabric.

He had gone completely crazy. Now, Naruto was sure that Sasuke would never forgive him. What he had done, was deplorable. He wouldn't ever forgive himself for this too…

His hand, that accidentally was blemished with the evidence of his rape, Naruto brought it to his face as he tasted the sore truth…

_"But at least…the one who tainted him was me now…"  
_

* * *

AN: Oh hooray. Now Naruto officially let his screws go loose. *sigh*

This story plays with the possibility of: what if Naruto's possessiveness tilted slightly more to the insane side?

*thinking* Wait. This is sort of like "Sight", but with the roles reversed! o_O Huh…And OHFUCK. I accidentally put as slight dub-con. It was supposed to be non-con dammit! *sorta happy and sorta sad face*

This fic was supposed to be finished before the epic 485. After 485, I felt guilty for making Naru going crazy like that…oh, plot bunnies…:/ *makes a face* Ineedtowriteacomedynow. Urgh.


	6. Love

**Warnings:**This fanfic is 100% angst-free and 0% of seriousness. The epic SasuNaru Vs NaruSasu fight is now available in the comfort of your houses, in front of your PCs and corrupting your fangirl minds. Yay!

_Senses: Love (if you still didn't notice the sarcasm, I suggest that you click the return button now)_

* * *

**Practice may make perfect, but…**

* * *

Cobalt eyes squinted in concentration, watching the familiar duck-butt head that he pained so much to finally regain. He attempted to revise all his strategies to get into Sasuke's pants. Naruto shook his head. No, not "get into the bastard's pants"…but to…uh…_smoothly_attract Sasuke to his lovely bed and do not as lovely activities on the same said bed. Or behind it. Or next to it. As long as they could do it. Personally, Naruto preferred on the kitchen table, but this kink would be reserved for they get more thorough and deep acquainting to each other, as their naked bodies writhed on—Naruto shook again his head in attempt of focus.

Sasuke's return was slow but unavoidable. It took several years to achieve it, some booting villains' asses, some trainings of hell, traumatizing and/or complete turn of events, angst, crying, booting their respective asses, some more crying and the eventual "Let's go back home." To tell the truth, it's kind of impressive being able to summarize the whole epic and long story with some miserable fanfic lines, but Naruto never was a boy to complain too much, Sasuke was back to his side and everything was all right with the world.

They were dating for over a year, much to many of onlookers surprise and amused snorts from their friends (who didn't look surprised at all). In the battle that culminated Sasuke's return, they surely traded many punches, jutsus and whatsoever, but it was only when Naruto delivered his usual passionate speech filled with comprehension and understanding as well as some well-located hook on the stomach, that Sasuke acquiesced. The second process to understand that their feelings were a wee-more-than-friendly-way was trickier to be accomplished, due to their stubborn and abrasive natures.

Naruto always believed that the whole "me Naruto grabs Sasuke back to Konoha cave by the hair" was probably all due to their strong feelings of brotherhood and friendship…right? So it was normal for him to miss Sasuke while the latter was absent. It was also normal for him to worry about Sasuke all the time. Probably was also normal wanting to be the wind of Sasuke's fire. And let's not forget the countless nights when Naruto kept thinking about Sasuke, some dreams he occasionally had, chasing after Sasuke with undying devotion, so, errrrr…normal right?

Right.

It was only an eventual training in the waterfall and some very very tight shirt (never underestimate the magic of wet clothes) when Naruto's traitorous cock went further north. Naruto tried to deny it, tried to will it down or be diplomatic but alas, his libido refused to budge. Sasuke caught Naruto staring at his hardened nipples and Naruto attempted to change the direction of his gaze:

"So huh…nice…ass-bow."

"Shut up and kiss me." Naruto happily obliged at once.

Sasuke, on the other hand, never doubted his attraction towards the dobe, it bothered him since Land of Waves. This fact worsened while he was under Orochimaru's tutelage, homesickness adding with overridden guilt of almost killing Naruto. But all in all, in the end they were together, certainly weren't the most functional couple of Konoha but they had their own unique dynamics.

Initially though, the brunet thought that Sakura and Naruto were an item the moment he stepped inside Konoha. After all, even before his defection, despite her claims of undying love, he suspected that it was all a phase that would pass sooner or later. Sakura was already warming up with Naruto, seeing the blond with different and less condescending eyes. It was all question of time and some reasonable dedication. Therefore, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel mildly surprised that the atmosphere pertaining between them was embarrassing and tense. When he mentioned this subject to his boyfriend, Naruto only shrugged with a guarded beam on his face.

Oh well. As long as it won't bother their own current relationship. Now that Sasuke had Naruto in his possession, he's not going to handle the blond to anyone else. Thus, their dysfunctional, weird, hormonal love life began. Not that it was anything different before.

However, they were presented to a serious and critical problem!

They were still virgins. Now what to do?

At reaching almost one year of anniversary, it's a wonder for Naruto that they still hadn't got it on. It's not like they didn't stop the routine of kissing and groping, they simply couldn't go further after that. But why? Suddenly, an image of smiling Kakashi wearing Hokage robes and handling a thick stack of A-class missions sprang on Naruto's mind and he grunted, his mood souring. Blasted slave-driving sensei.

Even though they couldn't consummate the 'ultimate expression of love' (buttsex) that didn't mean that Naruto wasn't interested in it. Just because the kisses were good, doesn't mean that he didn't imagine _more _on his bed. Just because he imagined more on his bed, doesn't mean that his blasted cock wouldn't get frustrated with the lack of participation in this relationship. And in the end, Naruto was a practical boy, didn't wish to waste his creative dreams, anxious to apply all the interesting positions and situations that his hormones had provided.

But obviously, he didn't know how to approach this subject. A romantic date would sound too weird, both of them hated fancy restaurants and roses may offend Sasuke's masculine pride. (He's still a girly bastard.) Naruto definitely preferred eating dinner on Ichiraku's ramen or at home, Sasuke liked onigiris, so their tastes didn't match. They did agree with Korean barbecue but where's the romantic setting in cooking steak with onions?

He thought on suddenly pinning Sasuke and ravishing him on the nearest smooth surface, however knowing the proud Bastard, he wouldn't let Naruto dominate the kiss. Which probably would lead to fight and consequently ruining the whole idea. Sparring would be good, lots of contact and the training field was far away from idle eyes (Naruto fervently denied the thrill of exhibitionism) however Sasuke insisted training seriously in concern to the upcoming jounin exams.

Therefore, in conclusion, Naruto would woo Sasuke with just words! After all, it did work enough to bring him back to Konoha right? He rehearsed and imagined some basic pick-up lines, ranging from "I bought some interesting things for you…wanna go to my house to test it out?" to "You know, we could use our free time for something other than sparring teme." or "I'm happy to inform that my house is available to use."

Those lines weren't good, but Naruto had poured his time and effort to improve then. He was one determined blond, he was sure he'd be able to deliver the speech that would be powerful enough to make damsels swoon, fangirls sigh romantically and, obviously, convince Sasuke to have sex with him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't waste his time with words. It wasn't his style. Words were unnecessary and dumb. Only someone as idiotic as the usuratonkachi would deliver half-assed, hare-brained, improvised speeches that strangely would make any aimed victim compelled to fall inside his orange gravity well (him included, but he'd never admit it under death threat or torture) Sasuke was a man of action. Above all, he's an efficient and direct person, he's not going to waste energy and time with elaborate and overly-complicated traps. With plans already fully formed inside his mind, he was still undecided though between ropes and handcuffs…He'd probably go for handcuffs.

Naruto licked his lips, still staring at Sasuke's behind and planting devious plans in his mind. Someday, that pale ass was going to be his.

Little did he know, Sasuke was having the same kind line of thought with _his _ass on the line.

_And thus, the battle for who'll be the seme began…_

* * *

**The first time will always suck. :p**

* * *

Naruto's current problem, however, was how to address this issue to Sasuke. They did have a couple of make-out sessions, kisses and groping but everything was done above the belt. Obviously, it's not like Naruto wasn't interested to engage into more err…intimate touching of the interest area. He didn't get laid in his whole quest 'must get Sasuke back!' but that didn't mean that he wasn't a young man swimming in hormones. After all, this must be Sasuke's fault for delaying so much his first fuck, he was too busy to find that pale ass to properly think of screwing it. So the brunet should compensate for making Naruto wait for so long.

Sensing distress coming from his ex-students, Kakashi gave them the week off, allowing Naruto enough time to…plan. He brightened at the sight of Sasuke. (note being able to leer on those lean legs, perfect to encircle his waist while the blond pounded him to oblivion) Naruto immediately tackled Sasuke with a vibrant shout:

"Sasuke!"

The brunet rolled his eyes and grunted slightly at the sound of his name. He just had stocked enough lube by tucking it safely in his pocket, still on the wait for the proper occasion to arise. He didn't like the knowing look that Kakashi gave him as his former teacher declared that they didn't have any mission to accomplish that weekend, as well as conveniently knowing that Naruto was going to Ichiraku for dinner.

He also tried to ignore the bet running inside the mission room, as everyone was trying to guess who'd top in the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke sniffed imperiously. It was obvious that tanned ass was pretty much his owned. Who was the one who pouts and acts like a child? The dobe. Who was the one who dictates this relationship and acts maturely? Him, the superior ninja with superior skills Uchiha Sasuke.

What does anything has to do with anyone? Who knows, at this point it's safe to deduce that both of them has some screw loose. (and this event is most probably going to be a disaster)

"Whacha doing tonight?" Blue eyes glimmered with enthusiasm while at the back of his mind, he was already crafting the whole plan. He won't be called Uzumaki Naruto if he fails to get laid today!

The brunet shrugged. "Free I guess. It's been a while I've eaten outside, so I'd thought on going to Ichiraku." Sasuke prided himself for being a man with principles. As the seme of this relationship, he should pay for dinner of his uke so he could later have his way on Naruto. It's the natural course, after all. He wouldn't be called Uchiha Sasuke if the end of this day doesn't consist with a Naruto writhing under him.

…

Yep. Going to be a disaster.

The dinner/date also proved to be another unusual sight for the poor Konohan citizens. It's not everybody when two grown-up men kept looking for openings so they could freely grope each other. Sasuke tried to wipe out the stray noodle on Naruto's cheek, the blond hastily ate it before opportunity arose. Naruto attempted to sling his arm around Sasuke's shoulder (and travel it southward later) though the Uchiha decided to uncharacteristically raise his arms to stretch widely. People didn't dare to approach less than ten meters from the couple, even though outwardly there was a casual atmosphere between them, it was overly shadowed with their battle-auras fully on maximum mode.

"Hey, Sasuke! My treat!" Naruto grinned wide as he picked up his Gama-chan when the bill arrived.

"No need dobe. I'll pay yours." Sasuke chastely raised his arm in front of Naruto's hand and roamed inside his pocket.

"Oh, but I've just received my payment from this mission!" Naruto insisted.

"Well, but you have to save up money for your rent right? Let me." Sasuke continued.

"Don't worry about it, I'll manage somehow!" Naruto slightly gritted his teeth.

"Dobe, just listen to me and let me handle this."

"It's a fucking bill, not some fucking fight with some fucking Akatsuki or Madara." Naruto grumbled as he swatted the pale arm aside.

"Tch, why are you getting so stubborn about it? I'm being nice and you should simply accept it."

"I already prepared the money, so Teuchi-ossan won't need to give me the change."

"Teuchi-san won't need to give any. The tip is bigger."

"I have coins. It'll be better for him for later use."

"Dobe—" Sasuke snarled.

"Gentlemen…" A third voice interrupted and both turned their heads towards the counter.

Teuchi cleared his throat. "How about we leave this as _my _treat. After all, you youngsters have been my clients for so long. Fair enough?"

"…oh." They both deflated at the response and tried to school with a nonchalant air.

"So that's it. Have a nice day." Teuchi observed as they scrambled away from his stand. The old man sighed mortified. Luckily he was able to shoo them out before things could get worse. The boys are horribly bad for his business! They grow up so fast…from little monsters with pointy shuriken to…big monsters with deadly jutsus. Teuchi hoped dearly that they won't kill each other.

Unbeknownst to Ichiraku owner's plies, Naruto and Sasuke were strolling back to their houses while their minds were busily planning the next move.

"So that's it. See you tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke muttered as Naruto saw with disbelieving eyes the brunet in front of his door. That was fast!

Now what? Fuck! That bastard should have invited him for a drink. Or maybe offer him to sit around or revise some jutsus. Naruto roamed inside his mind the right course in this step. From the material he previously had studied (chick-flick movies) it was this crucial moment when the couple would finally go to the next level.

A light bulb suddenly appeared on his blond head. A kiss! It's always a kiss that would initiate them to engage more M-rated activities and it granted free pass to the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted once more, a little bit too loud and too unromantic that made some passerby stare at the situation. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, relaying the message of 'now what?'

Undeterred, Naruto grabbed his lover's face and smashed their foreheads, mouths and teeth all together in a soundly 'thunk!'

*A brief pause of 5 minutes to make them recompose themselves*

"Awe-u-inshane, u-ibioth?" Sasuke was first to regain the ability to speak, his teeth still smarting from the encounter.

"Rrrrmrmrmmmm…" Naruto moaned (not in the sexy way), his hand cupping his chin. He was still seeing stars (not caused by orgasm) as his head throbbed (certainly not caused by—you got the idea already).

"Ugh. Can't even kiss decently, you usuratonkachi?" Sasuke frowned few times, trying to focus his vision.

"Shove it Bastard." Naruto grunted.

"_Only if it's going to be inside your ass." _Sasuke mulled about it, but externally only expressed: "Hn."

Naruto glared, for a good measure, as he evened his breaths out. He saw Sasuke smirking haughtily and further narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Sasuke widened his smirk as he approached himself towards the blond. "Idiot, if you really want to have a proper kiss, you should do this." Naruto would protest Sasuke's decision of offensive as well his arrogant attitude, but when those soft lips attached onto his (finally!) his libido was too satisfied to care.

They quickly entered inside the house, the turn of events occurring in deft speed due to their own enthusiasm being fueled by his hormones. Naruto only had one mission: to shed Sasuke's clothes faster than Sasuke would onto his. This way, he would have the upper-hand and he would have the brunet squirming on his touch in no time! He resist the urge to cackle like a demented witch and concentrated on the task in his hands, unzipping Sasuke's shirt as his palm relished the warm skin (god, and it's smooth. Girly enough?)

Furniture, that useful objects usually known to use, sit and cook, suddenly became the bane of existence to the ardor of their love. Naruto stumbled on a chair, his knee kicked accidentally a table's leg, though he had to voice his protest when Sasuke shoved him towards the dent of another table. "Ow! That hurt you asshole!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the dobe was always such a drama queen. He had successfully pinned Naruto to a wall and he was going to exploit this advantage. He wasn't a good strategist for nothing. His mouth quickly attached towards the tanned neck as he threw the orange jacket some few meters away, smirking as he heard a moan. Now that was more likely.

Naruto tried not to shiver at the tongue ministering his neck as it travelled to his collarbone. There's no way in hell he's going to be submitted by the Teme's hands and fall in this trap. He pushed Sasuke forward, ignoring the look of annoyance from his lover by locking their lips once again. They generally went in the direction of Sasuke's bedroom, grunting and stumbling some more in a chair, sofa and some innate objects on the way. Sasuke was going to incinerate all those things once they were done.

Hands blindly found the knob of the door, quickly twisting it to open. At meeting his target, Naruto guided Sasuke forward before shoving (a wee bit too hastily) the brunet on bed, straddling Sasuke's hips afterwards with a wolfish grin. **Now **that was more likely.

Sasuke glared daggers. "Get off, you're heavy." Naruto immediately recognized the signs of an uke trying to deny his role. He sighed inwardly. Always so stubborn. But no matter. The pricky ass won't complain any further once he falls onto this master of love's hands.

If only he knew where to start. Naruto's eyes roamed uncertainly around the vision of that tantalizing chest, nervousness creeping on his gut. Huh…so maybe he should start with a kiss? He dove slowly, lips touching softly on Sasuke's heart as he peeked beneath his golden eyelashes. His lover inhaled sharply, his expression still stoic though his eyes darkened with lust. Encouraged, he opened his mouth to lick in the same area.

This time, his response was a raise of a dark eyebrow. That was supposed to be sexy? Sasuke snorted. Naruto, on the other hand, slightly bristled at the bastard's nonchalance. They were having sex, not doing some kind of twisted competition of egos! Mouth re-located onto amused lips, tongue darting out, seeking for free passage. When he received compliance, Naruto's hands busied themselves to explore the fair skin splayed for him. Sasuke grunted and shuddered discreetly at certain spots, Naruto memorized those areas for later use, although for now, he was contented on biting and licking his lover's swollen lips.

The initial nervousness finally dissipating, Naruto began planting some random pecks around, descending further to the clamoring prize. Till now, everything was going smoothly inside his plan (except some peripheral details here and there) as Sasuke was writhing _underneath_him. It was all question of time to bury inside that tight heat.

His eyes stared for a while the bulge locating between Sasuke's legs, still confined by dark pants. Okay…it was necessary but admittedly, Naruto was a little bit grossed out as well as turned on. He used to jerk off with the fantasy of some girl sucking him off but he, doing this job?

…Naruto stared some more. Bah. The bastard better really compensate about this later. A few pumps enclosed that hard flesh made his lover arc slightly off the bed and Naruto removed the rest of the clothes, a cock jutting in the middle of black curls. His mouth dried up a little bit, his fingers wrapping around, azure eyes peeking once again with uncertainty.

Sasuke looked way less composed, his body flushed as he gasped slightly. In response, he opened wide his legs and made an impatient sound on the back of his throat.

Bastard. Naruto felt the cock hardening as he approached his lips on the tip, sucking the turgid head. Much to his satisfaction, a hiss escaped through and Naruto felt giving himself a pat on his head. Both hands grabbed the base so he could locate himself better, his tongue trailing the whole length, Sasuke throwing his head back in response. He opened his mouth and slowly slid inside, Sasuke's side wasn't all that gigantic but it wasn't an easy feat either.

Though like hell he'd ever admit this to his lover. Sasuke's ego was already big enough as it is.

Naruto had to admit that the salty flavor was…not as delicious as Ramen—uh…eh—actually, it wasn't a very pleasant taste at all but well…sacrifices, sacrifices. The musky scent that was assaulting his nostrils was something he could easily get addicted to though. He tried to follow this sensation while he really attempted to ignore his jaw starting to ache for opening his mouth for too long.

He began to salivate as a natural reaction, some already escaping and running down his chin. So gross. Not exactly the sexy blow job he was used to see on porn movies. Sasuke was moaning and gasping under his touch, so he guessed the brunet wouldn't have the heart to complain. Naruto continued on sinking the cock towards his throat, until he distinctively felt the head touching the sensitive tissue at the back of his throat.

He really, really wanted to gag as his stomach made flip-flops, the body giving the automatic reactions in meeting circumstances. Oh god, Naruto was now sure that he wasn't used to shove down something that big on his throat. It didn't help that he felt a dewy drop accumulating on that same sensitive area, Sasuke's pre-cum made Naruto want to swallow, his jaw was now numb and his vision was getting a little bit foggy. Not to mention he wanted to cough. Dunno why. But Naruto knew that coughing would surely ruin the whole 'we're-in-the-middle-of-sex' moment, so it was highly advisable not to fall in this temptation.

And so he did. Coughing very loudly.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Naruto grumbled. "What! I've never done this shit before!"

The brunet smirked. "Am I proving to be too much for you dobe?"

The blond fumed at the smug, smug, smug pair of graphite eyes. It was in his due duty to crumble that arrogant sneer and make the Uchiha return to be a pile of mush. His pride at stake, Naruto grabbed once again the hard cock and sank (as much as he could) down his throat, being gratified with a startled shout.

Once he knew his limitations, he concentrated on nibbling and licking the whole length. His lover returned once again to his uke-task on moaning and gasping, his lips trying to form half-words but only ending up with garbling his name.

"Naruto!" The blond grinned foxily, he could live with those sounds forever in his life. He stabbed the slit with the tip of his tongue as fingers entangled with his blond head.

"Naruto!" He hummed slightly, inhaling sharply the addicting scent once again, sucking off the moist pearling on the tip.

"Naruto—!" Ah…say that again.

"—Naru—TO!" Music to my ears.

"DOBE, remove your fucking hands RIGHT NOW before I fucking KILL YOU!" Sasuke growled dangerously, his fingers trying to yank off the head from his erection.

Naruto blinked surprised from the unusual reaction and glanced down. He had tightly enclosed his fingers around unconsciously, the cock was almost purple from being denied release.

Oh. Whoops.

Sasuke was positively livid as Naruto finally removed his hands away, looking a little bit sheepish.

"You…" The glare upgraded to shoot missiles, the coal color was almost morphing into red ones. Naruto went into defensive mode.

"What! I still sucked you off! You can't complain about that!"

"I am…going to kill you." Hands were moving to strangle the same tanned throat that pleasured him some minutes ago.

"No wait, maybe we could calmly talk about this—" Naruto tried to be diplomatic. "Hey, accidents happen right? No hard feelings!" He was suddenly tackled by a snarling Uchiha and attempted to free from his grasp.

"I'll show you—" Sasuke shook Naruto's head as it collided to the bed. "No—" Blue eyes were spinning drowsily. "Hard—feelings."

"Guh—Heeeelp—murder in mid-sex—bastaaaaaaaaaaard—" Naruto still managed to curse even with constricted air.

Sasuke snorted and resumed in bashing the blond's head on the bed. Naruto acquiesced for some minutes until Bastard's bad mood dissipated so they could move on to the next stage when, all of a sudden, he felt something nearing his ass.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, now very aware that only one hand was encircling his throat.

"What was what?" Sasuke continued his stoicism , hand no longer wrapping around Naruto's throat as he moved to pinch one nipple.

"…that." Naruto hummed in approval, though even his clouded mind could feel something nearing his ass. More exactly…his anus. "What are you doing." Cobalt eyes narrowed in suspicion towards the apparent aloofness of his lover.

Sasuke shrugged as detachedly as he could be. "Nothing out of ordinary dobe."

Nothing out of ordinary your ass! Or more exactly, his own soon-to-be corrupted ass. "What the fuck are you trying to do, teme."

Sasuke sighed, grabbing the lube as he coated his fingers with it. "You'll understand about it soon enough."

Oh, fuck no! "Hey, I gave you head, it's natural that I'm the one who should have your ass afterwards!" Naruto readily protested.

"I don't see any kind of this rule written down the wall, usuratonkachi." The brunet deemed it was already enough to set his own plan on motion. Hell would freeze if he let his Uchiha ass displayed on a silver platter to Naruto.

Naruto squawked when he definitely felt a finger probing around his puckered entrance. "What the hell are you doing!"He asked once again, for a good measure.

"Preparing you." The automatic answer.

"What the fuck! I don't agree with this."

Onyx eyes bored into his sapphire ones with an unreadable expression until, with another tired sigh, Sasuke began to recite mechanically. "Don't worry about it. It may hurt at the start but I guarantee that everything will go alright afterwards."

"Err…" Naruto blinked, confused. "I'm pretty sure I read this speech on ero-sennin's Icha Icha Tactics book…"

Tch. "Just trust me dobe."

"Well, first don't call me dobe you bastard." Naruto was now sure that the asshole lacked seduction skills.

Sasuke sniffed arrogantly, shrugging with one shoulder, Naruto's mood darkening in contrast.

"Get off me Teme."

"It'll feel good." Sasuke promised.

"No fucking hell! Do you realize how strange it is a finger on my ass?"

The brunet shrugged once more. "You'll get used to it."

Used to it? Didn't the jerk realize what the hell was happening? It was a FINGER in his ass! A finger _in his _**ASS! **The oddity of this sensation was creepy not to mention that who knows where that finger had traveled around before desecrating his rear end. Naruto realized that it was the moment to call for urgent decisions. He kicked, without any shadow of mercy, right on Sasuke's stomach, satisfied in seeing his lover falling off the bed noisily.

"You kicked me!" Sasuke accused between attempts of recovering breaths.

Naruto shrugged in the same nonchalant fashion his lover expressed seconds before. "We're ninjas, get used to the unexpected." His eyes quickly narrowed sharply. "Now gimme your lube."

"My lube? Are you crazy?" Sasuke smirked. "Just submit to me." He quickly grabbed both tanned wrists and pinned them down the bed.

"No way you asshole! Fuck you!"

"Ah, I'm fucking you." He briefly nodded his dark hair.

"Screw you!" Naruto tried to straighten himself though Sasuke was still more efficient on keeping him immobilized. The blond snarled.

Lubing his finger once again, Sasuke thought it was ready to go on plan B and aligned their erections together, grinding rhythmically, a loud moan spilling down Naruto's throat.

"See? Just obey me idiot." Sasuke murmured, nibbling the bottom lip and lapping it with quick swaps, a second finger joining the first one and opening wider the passage.

Naruto felt his eye twitch in irritation. Some side of his (more exactly his libido) thought that maybe he should submit to this but another large section of his brain (namely ego) thought that this bastard would have much better position if it was their tasks swapped.

"Don't. Even. Try it." He managed to free his wrists and was concentrating his entire strength to remove that alien sensation off is ass. That made a little bit difficult when Sasuke slid their cocks closer and hot pleasure coursed his veins, _ohfuckthatwasgood_, as the still rational side was complaining about the whole injustice in this situation.

Luckily for Naruto, he could still raise his knee and aim to the pale stomach, hearing a grunt and reversing their positions.

"Hah! Got what you deserved." Blue eyes searched the bottle of lube and with a triumphant shout, he found on the edge of the bed.

Almost like Sasuke was reading his mind, both men jumped straight towards the innocuous object and tried to pry away from each others' grasp.

"Teme—! Just let me—!" Naruto groaned as the lube flew straight to the other side of the room.

"No. You should let me. You'll like it anyways." Sasuke jumped over the queen sized bed, his hand reaching the object in question.

"Well, why don't _you _do this then?" Naruto protested as his fingers attempted to open Sasuke's closed fist, both boys falling on the bed as result.

After some punches, grunts, several acrobatic feats and some usage of chakra, (one might wonder how sex between two people became so complicated), Naruto had at last succeeded on straddling Sasuke by his waist with a victorious shout, his hands grabbing the lube.

"Now see! I have lubed fingers too!" His grin couldn't stretch any wider as he exhibited his coated fingers to his lover, feeling very proud.

Couple of baffled stares paused that glorious momentum, before Sasuke, made the same previous move, reversing their positions.

"Congratulations. You can use it to fist yourself better while I fuck you senseless."He still rolled his eyes in true Uchiha fashion, the lubed finger returning on his task.

"No fucking way! Your finger is not going inside any longer!" Naruto kicked in earnest the offending arm, there's no way Sasuke could go any further if they had a considerable distance. Well, the whole sex won't go any further if this continues to be like this.

"Stop being so stubborn usuratonkachi."

"Why can't _you _stop being the pricky ass?" Uncaringly, Naruto aimed his finger and plunged inside Sasuke's ass.

He never expected the startled, and then, the very very _very _pained expression that resulted afterwards. Sasuke chocked, before curling himself into a protective stance, his hand positioned on his behind.

"Um…Sasuke?" Naruto now was feeling…slightly guilty.

"Yes…Naruto."

"Uh…you alright there?"

"Do I look _alright _to you now?" Sasuke inevitably snarled.

"But I was also preparing you t—"

"Naruto! Preparing should place slowly! Not shoving your finger without warning! Ugh. Now I feel raped." Sasuke groaned, sitting on the bed.

The blond grumbled. "Well, if only you have agreed with me right at the start, we wouldn't—"

"Don't. Even. Start it." Sasuke exhaled loudly, his erection willed down considerably as he attempted to recover his breath.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, the whole romantic mood (if there was any to begin with) now dissipating. Well, he did wanted to get laid, and obviously, he wanted to do with someone he held very dear, but he also wanted Sasuke to feel good about it too. After all, their relationship always consisted in sharing everything, from good moments, experiences and memories to burdens, their difficult pasts and grieves.

As sudden, another light bulb appeared on his blond head and Naruto grinned mischievously. Well, at least they agreed in one department…

"Wh—" Sasuke felt his vision stumble once again and met glimmering eyes. "Naruto, that's enough. I don't think—" His next set of words were swiftly interrupted with a moan.

Naruto tangled their legs together, as they re-started their grinding, much to their erections' gratitude.

"What—are you—doing—?" The brunet still managed to ask between breaths.

Naruto slapped a cheeky kiss on Sasuke's lips before whispering on his ear. "Stalemate."

It wasn't the greatest sex in the end, but they were still learning. Something that Naruto understood in concern to Sasuke is that they always had to build slow, wait their relationship develop. After all, they still had their entire lives to fulfill their expectations right?

So…he would probably make Sasuke drunk in the next time. Put some aphrodisiac and some handcuffs to make sure he'll succeed.

It was unfortunate that Sasuke was thinking in the same lines, contemplating whether he should use the Sharingan or not.

_Let the Round II begin…_

* * *

AN: They will never end up having sex if this continues further on…*laughs*


	7. Bonds

**Warnings: **Dedicated to the special bond that is Sasuke and Naruto.

**Summary:** Special one-shot of the series "Senses".

_Senses: Bonds_

* * *

無敵， 無量，無限，無畏，無價之寶的**愛**

Invincible, countless, boundless, fearless, Priceless **Love**

* * *

Breathing, refreshing dew prickled his skin, vibrant colors warmed up his sight. His feet slowly were set in motion, moss and grass giving weight as he walked forward. A smile was adorning on his face, chubby face stretched showing a set of milk-teeth as the grin widened, meeting a familiar face.

He stretched his arm, mirroring the other boy, fingers joined and linked inside that placid moment. Inside those brief eternal seconds, they weren't Uchiha or Uzumaki, Sharingan wielder or Kyuubi vessel. This contentment instantly poured inside their veins, reenergizing their battered bodies, starting the tale that will never end…

A metallic sound clattered to the ground, signalizing an important departure. Cerulean skies quickly faded and became cloudy, unable to stop the turning back, tattered heart and wounded soul…

Result from a begrudging friendship that both fragile beings were too proud to admit this dependence. For the boy who always deep inside sought companionship…

Or the boy who always admired and craved this unique recognition…

Fate knocked on their doors, two apparently different lives intertwined and became one.

Fate was bullshit, as he finally decided to carve his own path. Too tired from ostracism, too tired to be washed away from his own tears, he began to battle against those waves.

Cursing all the overwhelming weight that was placed on his shoulders, he resigned himself to be engulfed by flames of hatred. Different paths…

Different goals…

Different ambitions…

_Only one destiny._ He set to chase after a shadow with hopes of bringing it to light, in vain attempt on not being drowned by his own despair. Arm stretched wide, trying fruitlessly to grasp the disconnected link. His fingers opened and closed, repeatedly, motioning to grab a phantom from a happy past.

He set to perish a shadow that kept hunting in his whole life, trading friendship for power. He couldn't get rid of loneliness, that's why he used it to make him stronger.

Though, memories ago, they also learnt to find strength inside themselves to protect comrades. Calling forth the fox power through despair and hate…or activating the accursed eyes from the desire of protecting teammates…

It was all so ironic, representing two distinguished visions but knowing full well they could stand in each other shoes. Standing in the same line, walking forward.

Sandals touched on the dried wasteland, wind carried the sand that flew to their faces. Pair of eyes narrowed and turned grimly, the tall stature from young men walking forward, picking up their weapons to begin a battle—

Fight, collapse, growing up. Multiple icy needles pierced through his body at the moment he jumped to protect, his limbs moving by reflex. So many years of hatred, vowing revenge and he saw it disappearing with the blur of blue eyes leaking tears.

And for the sake of these and many other reminiscences, he was determined to defy everything to bring his most important bond back to his side. Striving to maintain his immature and innocence vision, instead of bending to the ruthless ninja rules.

_Do you have someone important to you? _

Even if he had to break his arms, break his legs, lose his sanity, would he finally succeed to catch him someday?

_When a person has something important to protect…that's when they can become truly strong._

Tiny steps cast long shadows in the sunset, his lonely presence away from the cozy companionship that family housed. He was still too young to mask sadness, too vulnerable to ignore loneliness. The heat of summer made his movements sluggish, delaying the time he'd have to face a silent apartment. It was on the docks that he saw the familiar expression, the same ache reflecting on his own, as they met. Scowled, as typical brats. And, at last, closed the curtains of another long day with a hidden smile.

His happiness was stripped from himself, watching bodies falling through his infant, terrified eyes. He vowed that he'd kill the one who crumbled his world…

He had never felt happiness, he had to build with his own hands. Comrades gathered around him, as his guarded heart slowly opened up, but there was always someone missing. He vowed that he'd bring back the one who made his world complete…

As distance abruptly decreased, the closest thing that they could call as embrace, after 3 years of longing. It oddly increased the contrast of their emotions, one as steeled his determination through his sapphire eyes. Onyx ones though, were absolutely expressionless even if he ended up making an vow that he could kill a past, at that time, when he couldn't have the heart to eliminate his best friend.

This best friend, was what made him move in frenzy at the first news after decades in concern about his bigger brother. This best friend, that temporarily had higher importance than revenge.

And this best friend, that oddly made the aforementioned bigger brother to entrust a crow to himself. Because he vowed he'd save this precious bond—

Now, he was paying the consequences of his "foolishness." His point of view wasn't compatible with the world he was installed in, as a shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals, becoming the country's tool is the most important fact…

To become a hero or to die by his hands, he, then chose neither.

Because he remembered the forlorn expression close to him, staring at his exhausted body. After such violent fight, the outcome was too placid, too anguished…

Since he couldn't understand why his best friend would attempt to finish his life. He couldn't understand why his friend would still prefer to be consumed by revenge and turn to the enemy's side.

Once receiving everyone's recognition, it was time to restore once again the most important one. It was true he'd never understand bonds of families. It was true that he was orphan from the very start of his short life. Though the unbearable feeling of losing someone important…why there's any need of comparison between one to another? The emotional pain will be always the same.

The star and the downcast…the criminal and the hero of Konoha…their points of view collided at last.

He refused once again the fate cast on his life, Uchiha and Hashirama, cycle of hatred and cycle of forgiveness. How would he ever be able to destroy the vicious cycle with one more kill to add? Death wasn't the answer.

Revenge was everything that consumed his life. The shadow, once malicious now grew to become overwhelmingly kind. This kindness made his guilt unbearable, transforming into hate and throwing on the village that had once protected from harm.

He was descending inside the darkness, however knowing that there was a permanent light flickering and existing at the back of his head.

He was reaching into absolute light, though he had voluntarily jumped inside temporary darkness, just so he could learn how to grab his best friend back to light. At the very moment he grasped this knowledge, he knew, he'd be able to bear the burden of hatred thrown towards him.

_We have no needs for words…can you see what is inside my heart…?_

In their paths that spiraled their lives to encounter again and again, influencing each other, changing each other, understanding and sharing their fates, finally reaching comprehension and someday, be able to link once again their hands…

As all titles, achievements, past weren't important and their bond resumed their existence to only Sasuke and Naruto, entwined forever...

_(Hey...)_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...what?  
_

_Welcome back._

And the bright sky once again united their hearts, marking a new page for the future that already arrived.

* * *

AN: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay. And we finished (really finished) the senses series. Wow. 1300 words. Quite short, if you ask me. (lol)


End file.
